Immortality
by aikaford
Summary: O lugar: Harlow, uma aldeia nos arredores de Londres. Quando: o ano de 1668. O ano em que Katherine Austen, uma jovem perturbada e fora dos padrões da época, choca a sociedade se envolvendo com o novo morador da aldeia, o qual guarda um segredo sombrio so
1. Into the Moonlight

Fascinada pela visão, ela lá permaneceu, imóvel. Qualquer transeunte distraído a tomaria por uma bela estátua de olhos verde-oliva e cachos delineados que fora abandonada ali, no topo daquela colina, de tão estática que estava. Sua expressão permanecera a mesma por quase todo o tempo que ali esteve; olhos de admiração profunda e uma inveja quase imperceptível, uma inveja quase pura, quase santa. Queria tanto ser o objeto que admirava, tão livre e belo, tão austero, magnânimo e pleno. Vez ou outra ela deixava que o ar tomasse seus pulmões com mais força, soltando depois um suspiro leve de desilusão e tédio – não tédio pela contemplação, e sim o tédio odioso que sua vida era. Queria, com a força de seu coração selvagem, ser aquele ser que se move por onde bem entende, e brilha e ilumina e encanta. Mas tal qual ela própria, a Lua – invejada e bela – não era totalmente livre. Ambas estavam atadas a um campo gravitacional que nunca, sob qualquer circunstância, cederia. O astro era preso pela gravidade da Terra, girando ao seu redor sem cessar um só instante; ela se sentia presa à gravidade de seu pai, sua família, os costumes da época. Mas ao contrário da Lua, ela não girava de bom grado. Tinha correntes atadas aos pés e mãos, que a faziam girar, se submeter, servir. Ela queria ser a Lua, que gira, mas tem brilho, presa, mas fascinante, pequena, porém magnânima.

Sua atenção foi desviada pelo barulho de carruagens na estrada. Era um comboio, composto de quatro carruagens de luxo, negras, levadas por cavalos também negros. Ficou a imaginar quem, com tanto dinheiro para ter tais carruagens e cavalos, estaria fazendo naquele fim do mundo. Não havia nenhuma grande cidade por aqueles arredores, a não ser Londres, que ficava do lado contrário de onde as carruagens seguiam. Katherine – ou Kate como ela gostava de ser chamada – esperou que elas passassem e voltou para a estrada, tentando ver alguém do estranho comboio, tentando fisgar alguma dica do visitante inesperado.

As carruagens sumiram na curva sem que ela pudesse ver muita coisa. A noite já ia alta quando ela se deu conta; passara tempo demais no topo da coluna observando a Lua. O pio da coruja soou alto e agourento, bem perto dela, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar de medo. Ela virou-se rápido e lá estava a coruja, bem no meio da estrada, com os olhos grandes a lhe encararem. Era ridículo, ela sabia, mas ela estava com medo; algo dentro dela dizia que ela devia sair dali o mais rápido possível, que alguma coisa aconteceria. Mirou o animal que parava ali estranhamente e continuava a piar, girou sob seus pés e pôs-se a correr, sem muito saber o porque. Como se a coruja a seguisse, ela sentiu olhos a seguirem, fixamente; ela quase podia sentir na pele os olhos grudados nela, a seguindo.

O ar, de repente, se fez rarefeito; seus pulmões não conseguiam absorver tudo o que ela necessitava, por mais que ela inspirasse com todo vigor. Parou numa árvore grande à beira da estrada, absolutamente sem ar e tonta pelo esforço inesperado. Diabos, ela pensou, ela estava fugindo de uma coruja? Era por demais patética aquela cena.

Porém, se ela tivesse prestado atenção, ela veria que não eram apenas os olhos da coruja a lhe seguir.

--

- Katherine! Onde você esteve?

Ela parou no degrau quando viu que seu pai a notou entrando e pensou em uma desculpa.

- Eu perdi a hora senhor, me desculpe.  
- Desculpe? Isso são horas de uma moça de família ficar andando por aí?  
- Não, não são horas, eu sei. Isso não vai acontecer de novo, senhor.  
- Venha aqui, Katherine. – ela sabia o que viria quando ele falava naquele tom.  
- Por favor, isso não vai acontecer de novo!  
- Vai sim, sua perdida! Estou cansado de ouvir comentários sobre você na aldeia! Você joga o nome de nossa família na lama Katherine, e nem ao menos se importa com isso?

_ Engula, Kate. Você sabe o que acontece quando você responde, garota._

- Me desculpe senhor, me desculpe. – ela abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de falsa resignação.  
- Desculpas não vão limpar nosso nome!

Ela o viu tirando o cinto das calças no momento que sua mãe entrava na sala. Lançou um olhar de apelo para ela, mas sabia que ela nada podia contra ele.

- Sammuel, por favor...  
- Fique quieta, mulher! Esta garota anda precisando de corretivos.

No momento que seu pai partiu para cima dela, ela escutou a voz melodiosa de Claire a chamando no portão. Seu pai hesitou; por mais que honrasse o nome da família, não gostava de escândalos com os vizinhos. E além do mais, Claire seria logo da família, já que Kate estava noiva de seu irmão, Jack.

- Vá atendê-la. E volte logo para casa ajudar sua mãe com o jantar.  
- Sim senhor.

Nunca ficara tão feliz de ver Claire em toda sua vida. Não que Kate não gostasse dela, pelo contrário; ela era muito doce e simpática, e elas se conheciam há anos. Mas havia algo nela que a irritava, amasiava. Uma placidez enjoativa, uma passividade tão absurda que ela tinha vontade de gritar com ela às vezes. Ela era tão conformada com a vida que tinha e tinha aspirações tão mesquinhas que elas simplesmente não pertenciam ao mesmo mundo. Na verdade, pensou Kate tristemente, _ela própria_ não pertencia àquele mundo mesquinho e conformado.

- Katherine querida! – ela a abraçou com carinho.  
- Claire, que surpresa! O que você faz aqui no rancho a uma hora dessas? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Jack?  
- Não, não se preocupe! Jack ainda não voltou da conferência em Londres. Papai, mamãe e eu estamos bem. Vim aqui lhe contar a mais nova novidade da aldeia!

Ela detestava saber de mexericos de qualquer espécie, mas se fez de simpática:

- Ah! O que aconteceu?  
- Temos um novo morador!

_As carruagens!_ De repente Kate ficou interessada.

- Aqui em Harlow? Impossível! Você tem certeza?  
- Absoluta. E sabe onde vai morar? No antigo castelo dos Ventrue, no alto da colina.  
- Aquele castelo horrendo? Porque alguém seria imbecil o bastante para morar lá??  
- Dizem que é herança. Ele é um lorde da Escócia, milionário, e que recebeu mais uma herança! Ah, se eu não fosse comprometida...  
- Claire!  
- Ora Kate, não se faça de puritana! Dizem que ele é belíssimo. Alto, loiro, olhos azuis...

Ela imaginou o forasteiro, mas não deu muita atenção para os mexericos da amiga. Ela com certeza estava exagerando.

- E o pior você não sabe! – disse Claire, com voz de mistério.  
- O que? – ela disse, disfarçando o interesse enquanto mordiscava a unha da mão direita.  
- Dizem que ele... ele é...  
- O que?  
- Um vampiro.

Kate caiu numa gargalhada gostosa e solta. Claire só podia estar fora de si. _Vampiro?_

- Por favor, Claire, você acreditou nessa bobagem?  
- Não é bobagem! Dizem que ele até tinha um caixão na bagagem. E desde quando você viaja por essas estradas de noite? Vampiros não podem ficar na luz do sol, Kate.  
- Isso não quer dizer nada. E eu aposto que o povo está exagerando.  
- Dizem também que ele é muito branco, demais até para um nobre. E que...  
- Katherine! Venha ajeitar a mesa! – disse sua mãe da cozinha  
- Claire, eu vou ter que ir. – ela se sentiu aliviada por não ter que ouvir mais aquele absurdo. – Amanhã nos vemos.  
- Tudo bem, Kate. Conto-lhe as novidades amanhã.

Elas se despediram e Kate entrou para ajudar sua mãe. O jantar foi silencioso e carregado de uma tensão pesada, quase palpável. Seu pai tinha um semblante carregado e comia com gestos agressivos; sua mãe nada dizia, e nem ousava. O ensopado com batatas, ralo e com pouco tempero, foi devorado em minutos. A segunda refeição do dia, como de praxe em dias de escassez, era muito apreciada e não se desperdiçava nenhum pedaço de pão.

Após ajeitar a cozinha, Kate se recolheu junto com seus pais. Tirou o vestido pesado, o espartilho, e ficou só de anáguas. Antes de se deitar ainda olhou a lua mais uma vez; plena e brilhante no céu. Não pode evitar suspirar mais uma vez. Ela não sabia bem o porque, mas ficava mais sensível nos dias de lua cheia, como se a lua pudesse lhe envolver com sua aura brilhante e lhe afetar de algum modo. Ela jurava para si que tudo ficava mais vivo; o sol mais brilhante, o vento mais forte, o cantar dos pássaros mais alto. Ela se sentia conectada à natureza de uma forma única, quase mágica.

Como que por coincidência – ou não – no momento em que ela pensava nisso, a coruja apareceu novamente, em um galho de uma árvore que ficava bem perto de sua janela. Ela ficou a encarando, estática. Era a mesma, Kate tinha certeza. Ela piou uma vez, um pio longo e agudo, que a fez estremecer novamente. Ela não sabia e não entendia o medo irrracional de um animal tão indefeso e pequeno. Um vento gelado soprou, fazendo sua pele arrepiar no mesmo instante. A atmosfera era de mistério – a lua, a coruja, o vento e o medo – mas tudo aquilo era insanidade.

_ Tinha que ser insanidade._

As palavras de Claire lhe vieram à mente – _vampiro._ Ela não era muito religiosa, também não muito racional, mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Vampiros eram seres de mitologias antigas, contos, fantasias, folclore popular... certo? Não havia explicação par a existência de tais seres. Sugadores de sangue, abdutores de mentes, assassinos da noite, sedutores de donzelas. Misticismo besta e infantil.

Um vulto passou no fundo do quintal, retirando-a de seus devaneios. Seu coração saltava aos pulos em seu peito; alguma coisa estava ali, _alguém_ estava ali. A coruja havia desaparecido do galho. _Truques da mente_ ela pensou, nervosa. Ia fechando a janela quando viu o vulto outra vez, bem mais perto dela. Ela congelou de medo, com as mãos segurando firme o parapeito da janela, como se aquilo fosse lhe ajudar de alguma maneira. O vento caprichoso soprou seu pescoço, frio e horripilante; ela sentia o sangue fluir pelo seu corpo com velocidade e força. O vulto passou outra vez, e ela podia jurar que ouviu sussurros. _Quem está aí,_ ela sussurrou de volta, não tão certa de obter uma resposta.

O silêncio persistiu, inquieto e assustador. Ela não queria ouvir uma resposta, mas ela precisava. _Quem está aí, _ela repetiu, mais alto desta vez. As sombras pareciam brincar na sua frente, fazendo formas e sons. Afinal de contas, quem estava ali?  
Ou pior, _o que?_

_ Sou aquele que lhe procura, Katherine. Sou aquele que você conhece sem saber, sou aquele que você vê sem olhar, sou aquele que você escuta dentro de si, sem mesmo ouvir.  
Sou aquele que você quer._

Ela não ouvira som algum, mas ainda sim havia escutado aquilo. Em seguida, o vulto se aproximou mais e ela quase pode senti-lo. Viu dois olhos brilhantes, ou o que ela achava serem olhos. Seria tudo produto de sua mente fértil?

Ela não sabia bem se gostaria de descobrir.


	2. Fever Dream

Parecia difícil – improvável até – mas ela jurava que podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração, tão forte ele batia. Prestes a explodir, ela pensou amedrontada, ele batia acelerado e arritimado, bombeando seu sangue para todo o corpo como um louco desvairado. Ela respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes na tentativa de fazê-lo parar com aquele truque meticuloso, mas ele não atendeu. Continuava a bater – _tum-dum, tum-dum, tum-dum_ – e junto veio uma vertigem, embaçando sua visão e a privando de seus sentidos. Ela sentia o perigo no seu encalço – sedento, vigoroso e mordaz – mas não teve forças de levantar do chão frio e pegajoso em que se encontrava. _Era o fim de tudo aquilo_ ela pensou desolada, e finalmente percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Ela tentou se mover, mas parecia paralisada – talvez de medo, talvez por feitiço terrível – e fechou os olhos esperando o pior. Antes de fechá-los, ela viu novamente aqueles olhos estranhos, luminosos.

E acordou.

Demorou alguns segundos para notar que estava, na verdade, deitada na sua cama, e que a sensação pegajosa era o lençol, banhado de suor. Seu coração ainda batia forte, mas não como no sonho; agora ele batia com ritmo, e mais calmo. A realidade ainda parecia confusa e mesclada com o sonho, que na verdade Kate acreditava ser mais um pesadelo. Ou visão. A sensação foi tão intensa, tão profunda e aterrorizante, que ela poderia jurar que estava lá, naquele lugar escuro, com alguém a perseguindo. Os olhos – de um púrpura vivo e brilhante – era o de mais impressionante naquilo tudo. Eles não pareciam apenas segui-la, e sim olhar bem dentro dela, vendo seus temores e lendo seus pensamentos como se fosse um livro aberto.

--

O dia amanheceu frio e com uma espessa neblina, apesar de ser primavera, quase verão. Kate levantou cedo, ainda antes da aurora dourada; vestiu-se com todas as camadas de tecidos e panos que a época dizia que deveriam ser vestidos, apesar de achar tudo aquilo um desperdício, sem contar que o espartilho era mais um suplício do que qualquer outra coisa; apertados e desconfortáveis, deixavam marcas na pele e mal deixavam a mulher respirar. Ela não usava quando estava em casa, gostava mais de ter os seios livres de qualquer aperto. Sentia-se à vontade nas roupas gastas e antigas que vestia no trabalho doméstico, porque eram desprovidas de luxo e ostentação, que ela não apreciava. Se pudesse, vestiria trapos – confortáveis, mas ainda trapos – todo o momento. Mas, obviamente, não podia.

Saiu para o estábulo fazer a ordenha da manhã com dois baldes de latão nas mãos. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo ao sentir a neblina úmida e gelada em contato com sua pele exposta. Era estranho, ela pensou. Harlow era um povoado de planície, afastado de grandes lagos e rios, o que dificultava a formação de neblina. E mesmo assim, ela era densa naquele dia.

O dia transcorreu como qualquer outro dia; seu pai saiu para a lida no campo, que era o principal meio de sobrevivência deles e de quase todas as famílias da redondeza. Ajudou sua mãe nos afazeres, preparou a comida, cerziu, lavou os lençóis. Por volta do meio da tarde, Claire voltou, com uma grande cesta de maçãs e um grande e maroto sorriso no rosto.

- Boa tarde, Kate!  
- Boa tarde Claire! Que lindas maçãs!  
- Ah, obrigada. Eu as colhi hoje de manhã no pomar e resolvi trazer algumas para vocês.  
- Muito obrigada. – ela pegou a cesta e entrou em casa, seguida de Claire. – Sente-se. – Kate olhou fundo nos olhos na garota de olhos azuis e cabelos dourados. - O que você tem em mente, Claire? – Ela olhou espantada.  
- Como assim Kate?  
- Você nunca nos trás nada, Claire, admita. Hoje resolveu aparecer com maças e sorrisos? – a dissimulação de Claire a irritava.  
- Ora por Deus Kate! Eu só estou sendo gentil! Você me ofende com essas palavras rudes.  
- Não se faça de rogada. O que _realmente_ lhe traz aqui?  
- Bem... – Kate lançou um olhar de vitória. – Ouvi dizer que haverá um sarau hoje à noite, na praça. Johnatan, Amadeus e Antony vão cantar ao lado da fogueira, e você sabe como eles são ótimos cantores, não sabe? – Kate meneou com a cabeça.- as mulheres levaram alguns petiscos. Eu acho que..  
- Alguma comemoração especial? – ela deu uma bela mordida em uma maça bem vermelha e suculenta.  
- Não não, uma coisa simples só pra descontrair e...  
- Claire! – Kate disse em tom de reprovação.  
- Ok. – deu um suspiro, vencida. - Dizem que é para dar boas-vindas ao Lorde de Crayford, que se mudou para o antigo castelo...  
- O novo morador que você me contou?  
- Ele mesmo.  
- E qual a razão de tal disparate?  
- Disparate? Por quê?  
- Ora, o homem mal põe os pés no vilarejo e todos o enchem de vinho e cantoria?  
- Não seja rude, Kate querida. Todos só querem mostrar o quanto hospitaleiros somos para com o novo morador...  
- ... que por um acaso vem a ser podre de rico. Eu entendo.  
- E então, você vai?  
- Onde, nesse sarau? Mas que idéia. Por que eu perderia meu tempo indo dar as boas-vindas a esse sujeito?  
- Porque será divertido! Mas que rabugenta você anda, Kate! Que bicho lhe mordeu, hein? Vamos, você não vai morrer por ir ao povoado só um pouquinho. Mesmo porque, estou louca de curiosidade em conhecer esse tal Lorde, e mamãe não me deixará ir sozinha.  
- Ah, então esse é o verdadeiro motivo!  
- Humpf! – ela bufou e revirou os olhos, em sinal de derrota. – E se for?  
- Você poderia ter dito a verdade muito antes. Tudo bem, eu vou nesse tal de sarau – Claire deu um gritinho de felicidade – e se você também quer saber, quero ver como esse tal Lorde é.

--

A praça central de Harlow, nada mais que um espaço aberto de poucos metros quadrados onde a feira se instalava, estava toda iluminada com a grande fogueira que fora montada bem no centro. Ao seu redor, homens cantavam melodias folclóricas acompanhados de seus rabecões – instrumentos de corda semelhantes ao violão – muito animados. Ao lado, uma grande mesa com algum tipo variado de comida e dois ou três litros de vinho. Harlow era mais um povoado que propriamente uma aldeia – cerca de dez famílias viviam na parte central, sendo que o restante vivia na parte rural, e somando-se todas as pessoas, não alcançavam 200. Naquela noite, pouco mais de vinte estavam presentes: os Burns, os Blackweel e os Doggett. Anne Victória, a matriarca dos Blackweel, promoveu o sarau de boas-vindas para o Lorde. Anne, sovina e extremamente mal-educada, só era elegante com os muito abastados, apesar dela mesma não possuir mais que 10 cabeças de gado e alguns alqueires de plantação. Quando soube que um Lorde muito rico iria morar no antigo castelo dos Ventrue, imediatamente preparou as boas-vindas. Kate sabia muito bem da hipocrisia de Anne, mas mesmo assim foi ao sarau, acompanhada de Claire. Sua curiosidade era maior que seus princípios.

Mais de três horas passaram sem nenhum indício de o Lorde aparecer. Eram quase nove horas da noite, e todos já começavam a ficar cansados com toda aquela demora. Seria uma desfeita imperdoável, todos pensavam consigo e cochichavam com o vizinho ao lado, um homem de tão alta classe cometer tamanho deslize. Claire ainda beliscou alguma coisa e tomou dois goles de vinho, depois dançou com Johnatam, seu quase não-assumido namorado. Kate, por outro lado, ficou sentada num banco, absolutamente entediada. Quando o sino da igreja bateu nove e meia, ela decidiu não esperar mais. Levantou-se, mas não encontrou Claire em parte alguma. Perguntou para todos que ali estavam, mas disseram a terem visto há muito tempo atrás. _Essa agora,_ Kate pensou consigo, fora deixada para trás. Não gostava de ir embora sozinha, e diante dos acontecimentos estranhos que andavam acontecendo com ela, ela definitivamente não queria andar sem companhia pelas estradas escuras.

Decidiu procura mais um pouco por ela, nas vielas estreitas que circundavam a praça. Ela se afastou um pouco da pequena multidão, chamando-a, mas nenhum sinal de Claire nem de Johnatam. De repente, ela sentiu aquela sensação outra vez; o coração a palpitar, rápido e descompassado. O suor escorrendo do rosto, e a clara sensação que alguém a estava seguindo. Ela apertou o passo, e pareceu ouvir passos atrás dela. Então ela começou a correr, tão rápido quanto podia, até entrar num beco sem saída. Aflita, ela parou e começou a rezar – mais por costume que por crença – e a sensação parou. Ela parecia estar sozinha outra vez.

Ela saiu do beco, ainda muito abalada. Andava mais devagar agora, mas ainda medindo cada passo e prestando atenção em cada ruído a sua volta. Eis que de repente, ela ouve uma voz sedutora e baixa, bem a lado dela:

- Aonde uma donzela vai à uma hora dessas da noite, com tantos perigos à solta?

Ela deu um salto para trás, por que de modo algum imaginou que alguém estava ali, tão perto dela. O que ela viu quando se virou ela nunca mais iria esquecer: um homem alto, extremamente branco, com cabelos dourados que caíam na altura dos ombros, ombros que eram sem dúvida fortes e rijos. Ele parecia feito em puro mármore branco, uma escultura bela e quase artificial. Sua beleza irradiava uma espécie de luz; ela poderia ficar olhando aquela imagem por toda sua vida, sem ao menos se cansar. Sim, uma imagem era o que ela pensava ser, nada mais que um sonho absolutamente irreal. Aquela figura era tão fora dos padrões, tão bela e ao mesmo tempo tão misteriosa que ela perdeu completamente a fala. Mas, sobretudo, o que mais lhe prendia a ele eram os olhos; púrpura-vivo, intensos, que pareciam ter vida própria. Eram escuros e ao mesmo tempo brilhantes, deliciosamente sensuais e cativantes. Ela ficou olhando neles, bem fundo neles, e sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer. Sua boca sensual e bem delineada, os traços que pareciam esculpidos pelos deuses da beleza, e uma aura que a fazia querer banhar-se nela, tão forte era a luz que ela emanava. Ela ficou ali, parada; só contemplando aquela aparição.

Ele moveu-se para frente, ficando mais próximo dela. Ele podia ouvir seu coração bater rápido, sentir o fluxo sanguíneo percorrer cada veia, escutar seus pensamentos. Ela sabia, como que por instinto, que ele a ouvia por dentro, a sentia por dentro. Ele tocou o rosto dela, e seu toque era frio e ao mesmo tempo quente; como fogo ela sentiu queimar sua pele onde ele a tocou, e cerrou os olhos, deleitando-se. Ela sabia que não podia ficar ali, com aquele estranho, mas estava presa ele, presa a sua beleza, presa ao seu poder.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – ele desenhou com os dedos o contorno de seus lábios, tão delicados e belos – o que tanta beleza faz aqui, neste beco fétido? É quase uma ofensa, este cenário repugnante, à sua imensa e inenarrável perfeição de traços, donzela. O que faz? Procurando algo novo?

_Me procurando?_

Ela não tinha certeza, mas seus lábios não tinham se mexido quando ele disse a última frase. O medo voltou novamente, e seu coração saltou aos pulos no peito. Ele sorriu malicioso, e ela ficou paralisada ali, sem poder mover nenhum músculo. Finalmente ele se moveu, e ela recuou, tremendo. Quando percebeu, ele a tinha junto à parede. Ele tocou seu pescoço com os dedos, fazendo a linha da artéria que pulsava sangue com toda a força. Ela gemeu, e não soube ao certo se de medo ou prazer. Enterrou os dedos em seus cachos negros, com seu rosto muito próximo ao dela. Era excitante, apesar de tudo; o medo do desconhecido, o medo do proibido, o desejo carnal que ele lhe causava, a chama que ele ascendeu com seus olhos de fogo. Ele se encostou a ela, e lá estava aquele brilho ferino de seus pesadelos. E então ela se deu conta, seria ele? Ele que a perseguia em seus sonhos como uma fera faminta? Ela não sabia. Só sabia que alguma coisa nova pulsava dentro dela, e que era ele a causa de tudo.

- Kate, você está bem?

Eram Claire, acompanhada de Johnatam, que corriam em sua direção. Aliviada – ou talvez nem tanto, ela foi à direção deles, sem ao menos perceber que o estranho simplesmente desapareceu no ar.

- Claire, onde você estava?  
- Ora eu lhe pergunto! Faz uma hora que você saiu da praça! Estão todos loucos procurando você!  
- Uma hora?? Mas eu saí de lá fazem... tão... pouco...  
- Por Deus, acho que ela bebeu demais. Parece atordoada. – disse Johnatam.

Eles a levaram para casa naquele dia, sem muito entender o que havia acontecido. Mas o que eles não faziam idéia era que a vida de Kate nunca mais seria a mesma depois daquele dia.


	3. Wild as a horse, Sweeter than Blood

Como se fossem somente um, eles cruzavam a planície dourada, coberta de capim cor de ouro, queimado pelo sol. Os passos do animal eram fortes e compassados, batendo contra o chão duro como se fossem estacas contra a madeira nobre. Ela sentia o animal vibrar com o exercício, seus músculos rijos se esforçando para alcançar o ritmo que sua dona impunha com as rédeas e as esporas. Ela sabia muito bem como fazer aquilo; tinha que deixar o animal saber quem mandava ali, sendo firme e imponente, mas não o bastante para machucá-lo. O pêlo do cavalo – de um negro azulado, que brilhava como brilham os olhos da serpente do deserto ao sol – era macio e bem cuidado. Fazia questão de usar roupa de montaria masculina – botas, calças justas e um casaco para o frio atípico que pairava em Harlow como um hóspede inesperado – e também de montar como os homens, com uma perna de cada lado, não como as moçoilas normalmente faziam – de vestido, com inúmeras camadas, desconfortável e totalmente inapropriado para a montaria, e com as duas pernas de um lado só, que não permitia a quem montava o cavalo de atingir grandes velocidades.

A sensação do vento vibrando em seu ouvido quando Scadufax, seu cavalo, atingia a velocidade máxima, era o mais puro deleite. Era como se Kate fosse totalmente livre, e qualquer parte do mundo poderia ser alcançada somente com a menção do nome. Ela sonhava em viajar pela Europa a cavalo, em uma aventura sem data marcada para acabar. Queria conhecer o mundo como quem conhece sua casa; queria ver os povos, ouvir as exóticas línguas, deliciar os pratos mais absurdos. Ela queria liberdade sim, tão doce e desejada liberdade, de sair pela porta de casa com a coragem de seu pequenino, mas forte coração e nunca mais olhar para trás.

Ela tentou se concentrar nos campos dourados ou nas viagens pelo mundo, mas não conseguiu. A imagem daquele homem ficara em sua mente de uma maneira que ela não conseguia tirar, tal qual um encanto. A simples lembrança do corpo dele junto ao seu, do contato de sua pele – tão fria, tão _anormal_ – e ao mesmo tempo incandescente fazia seu corpo vibrar. Não soube ao certo como permitiu tal ousadia a um estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que havia perigo ali, ficou mesmerizada com sua figura, banhando-se em sua beleza monumental, como se simplesmente não pudesse fazer outra coisa senão ficar ali, contemplando-o. Suas palavras também a intrigavam; _Me procurando?_ como assim? Eram enigmas suas palavras, cifradas de mistério. E mesmo assim, faziam sentido; desde a noite em que viu alguma coisa pela janela, ela buscava, mesmo inconscientemente, a criatura que rondava sua casa, e ao que parecia, seus sonhos também. Sentiu-se imunda; repleta de pensamentos mundanos, sonhos macabros.

Mas, estranhamente, não se sentiu mal com isso.

Scadufax começou a demonstrar cansaço, e Kate voltou para a aldeia, pela mesma estrada que ela vira o grande comboio luxuoso chegando há uma semana. Agora que começava a pensar sobre isso, muita coisa na aldeia parecia diferente – ou até mesmo, incomum. Além do clima muito estranho para a época, e do alvoroço em torno do Lorde que ainda não tinha dado as caras na aldeia, aconteceram estranhas mortes num curto espaço de tempo. Um jovem de uma família muito rica, vinda de Londres, morrera de ataque cardíaco, dissera o médico. As más línguas dizem que foi gonorréia - fama de uma vida boêmia. Ninguém lamentou além da mãe, mesmo porque ele também tinha a fama de ser extremamente arrogante e maldoso com os empregados e com todos da aldeia. Além do rapaz, uma senhora de quarenta anos, mãe de sete filhos que viviam a míngua enquanto ela guardava um amontoado de libras embaixo do colchão, a qual o médico culpou o repentino mal tempo; uma moça na flor da idade, cachos loiros e lábios venenosos. Morte súbita. Um pai de família, bêbado e com a mania – vejam só, dizia o povoado – desagradável de bater na mulher. Insuficiência respiratória. E mais alguns andarilhos que ninguém nunca tomou conhecimento e que nunca fizeram falta. O médico da aldeia – o futuro sogro de Kate, o senhor Christian Shepard – deu explicações plausíveis para todas as mortes, mas sabia muito bem que tudo não passava de mentira médica, muito bem elaborada, mas sem fundamento. Ele não conseguiu explicar a si mesmo porque todas as vítimas não tinham uma gota de sangue sequer quanto ele fez a autópsia em seus corpos secos.

E tudo isso depois que o Lorde chegara à aldeia. É claro, que àquela altura Kate não fazia idéia da tamanha estranheza das mortes, mas as palavras de Claire não lhe saíam da mente.

_Vampiro?_

Ela não queria pensar naquilo agora. Moveu o pensamento para um canto escuro da mente, e negou a sua existência até que ele se transformou numa sombra pequena e aterrorizante. Estava distante, mas Kate sabia que estava lá, pra lhe assombrar a qualquer momento.

Espoliou Scadufax com um pouco mais de vigor, e o animal respondeu prontamente, correndo mais do que estava, rumo à aldeia. O sol se punha no oeste, e Kate foi admirando a paisagem com muito prazer; o lusco-fusco arroxeado, manchado de laranja e azul do céu, era sua hora favorita do dia. As nuvens pareciam ter sido espalhadas por dedos caprichosos de um pintor, que coloria o céu com as cores do arco-íris. Tudo no pôr-do-sol a agradava; a temperatura, amena, a luz, nem muita nem pouca, a pintura do céu, o movimento das pessoas voltando para casa. Puxou as rédeas do animal quando chegou ao alto da colina para observar a grande bola de fogo se esconder no horizonte, tímida e charmosa. Quando a última borda dourada se escondeu, espoliou Scadufax novamente e voltou para seu caminho.

Chegou em casa ainda com um vestígio de dia. Sentiu o cheiro gostoso da comida de sua mãe ainda quando estava no estábulo – cheiro forte de carneiro ensopado com batatas. Ela trocou de roupas ainda no estábulo, para que sei pai não visse que ela tinha ido cavalgar "com aquela roupa infame"; apertou bem o espartilho, colocou as anáguas e as duas camadas do vestido verde escuro, e entrou.

Não havia ninguém na cozinha, fato que Kate estranhou. Chamou por sua mãe, e ela respondeu dizendo que estava na sala. Quando chegou à sala, pressentiu que alguma coisa havia acontecido; além de seu pai e sua mãe, Claire, Christian e até mesmo Jack estavam lá, com uma expressão muito séria.

Jack levantou serenamente, e foi na direção dela. Beijou sua mão com respeito; quando a olhou, tinha lágrima nos olhos.

- Jack! O que houve? Você não deveria voltar somente na semana que vem? – ele permaneceu calado. – Jack, por favor, o que houve?  
- Sente-se aqui, Katherine, eu lhe conto tudo.

E com a voz embargada de emoção, contou que recebeu um telegrama de seu pai, que ali estava, que sua avó, Elizabeth Shepard, tinha falecido. Viera quase que imediatamente, depois de acertar algumas coisas em Londres. Ela seria velada naquela noite na igreja da aldeia.

- Oh Jack, eu sinto muito! Ela era tão... adorável. – mentiu para ser delicada. Odiava a velha rabugenta.  
- Obrigada, Kat. – ela detestava que ele a chamasse assim, mas não o repreenderia naquela hora. Mais tarde talvez. – Eu... estou chocado. Ela era tão saudável e cheia de vida!

_Exceto pela quantidade absurda de comida que consumia e dos goles a mais de vinho, você quer dizer;_ Kate pensou consigo.

- Claire, minha querida. – ela se levantou e abraçou a amiga, que soluçava, encostada nos ombros do pai. Christian, sempre muito frio e estranho, demonstrou um raro momento de afeto para com a filha. – Eu sinto muitíssimo. Sei que você gostava em demasia de sua avó.

E era verdade. Claire parecia devotada a avó. Talvez para compensar a falta de carinho que parecia ser costume na família; a mãe – que não se encontrava por ainda estar em estado de choque e se sentindo "muitíssimo mal" pela morte da sogra – não lhe dava muito atenção, fato que Claire nunca entendeu, já que para Jack ela era só elogios e cortesias. Christian nunca fora afetuoso, e ela já se acostumara com isso. Mas a avó tinha um apreço especial por ela, a enchendo de presentes e regalias desde pequenina. Era a única pessoa no mundo que ela sabia que a amava de verdade, pensou Kate. E pensou nela própria, que apesar dos pesares, parecia não ter ninguém assim em sua vida.

Foi para seu quarto e vestiu o vestido de luto, totalmente preto e com um grande véu. Não gostava de vestir luto – preta era uma cor muito sóbria, e ela gostava de cores vivas. Mas assim mesmo o fez, colocando o pesado pedaço de pano que já ficava pequeno nos seios, fazendo-os saltar do espartilho de forma luxuriante. Ela mal podia respirar dentro daquilo, mas era o único que tinha para a ocasião. Olhou-se no espelho e prendeu os cachos acima da cabeça, em coque. O penteado revelou mais ainda os belos seios já formados, redondos e bonitos. Sabia que seria um ultraje aparecer em um velório com tamanho decote – pensou consigo, seria um ultraje em qualquer momento – mas gostou do que viu. Sentiu-se bela. Assim, colocou o xale por cima do colo, e seguiu para o velório.

A morte da matriarca dos Shepard chocou toda a aldeia, de fato. Toda a família que tinha um pouco de prestígio estava presente. Anne Blackweel estava de prontidão na porta da igrejinha gótica, munida de luto e lágrimas de crocodilo, recebendo todos que chegavam, mesmo não tendo nada a ver com os Shepard's. Na realidade, e a aldeia toda sabia disso, e até mesmo a aldeia vizinha, Anne era completamente apaixonada por Christian – "secretamente", lógico – desde que estava na flor de seus vinte anos e noventa quilos a mais. Notoriamente todos sabiam da paixão avassaladora que Anna nutria por Christian, mas fingiam não saber. Fingiam não ver a podridão no outro para que a sua própria não começasse a feder perante a sociedade hipócrita da época. Todos eram bons e honestos, dizia a cartilha dos bons costumes da época. Bons até que o dinheiro pague.

Os Shepard chegaram em sua carruagem cor de mogno, enquanto os Austen chegaram em sua quase-carroça caindo aos pedaços. O lugar até parecia uma festa de final de ano – não fossem os trajes negros e a lamúria ruidosa. Drinques foram servidos para melhor acolher os "convidados" – quitutes eram servidos de vez em quando. Kate sentiu-se mal, porque sabia que ninguém ali estava realmente lamentando a perda da "bondosa senhora, mãe amantíssima do médico da aldeia" – muito pelo contrário, ela podia ouvir todos falando mal da morta que mal acabava de esfriar no caixão ao lado deles. O que todos faziam ali se não gostavam dela, afinal?

Mostravam seus vestidos de luto, suas casacas de luxo. A sociedade vestia a hipocrisia como vestia o veludo, ornamentava-se de maldade como quem coloca brincos.

Kate se afastou da família, enquanto sua mãe conversava com uma vizinha que vendia verduras na feira da aldeia. Aproximou-se do caixão, sem ter muita certeza se queria ver a morta ou não. O lugar já cheirava a morte; ela pairava no ar, pesada e mal-cheirosa. Respirou fundo e chegou mais perto; ninguém estava ao lado do caixão. Nem tomavam conhecimento do corpo apodrecendo do lado deles, do sofrimento da família, de nada. Cuidavam de seus umbigos. Kate deu alguns passos, receosa; não sabia ao certo se queria ver um cadáver. Não gostou do que viu – a senhora, antes tão rechonchuda e "cheia de vida", estava parecendo um maracujá seco. Como se tudo que tivesse dentro dela tivesse sido sugado de uma vez só. Sua pele estava muito seca, cheia de pregas. Os olhos fundos, a boca rígida. Ficou tão chocada com o estado dela que quis sair dali o mais rápido possível. O que Christian disse mesmo sobre sua morte? Um parasita na água? Não podia ser. Ela não tinha nenhuma experiência nisso, mas um parasita não faria tudo aquilo.

A não ser que fosse _outro tipo de parasita._

Sentiu seu sangue gelar mais uma vez. E se os boatos estivessem certos? O pensamento voltou com toda a força, arrancando-lhe o fôlego. Aquilo não era normal!

- Estranho, eu sei. Uma mulher tão go... cheia de vida, morrer assim, tão... seca? É, eu sei. Deveras esquisito, eu diria. Macabro até.

Sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo para depois disparar como se fosse as patas de Scadufax a cavalgar no chão; o ar de repente não era suficiente. Não olhou para trás, mas sabia muito bem quem estava ali. O homem misterioso da noite passada. E ela não vira ninguém entrando na igreja! Foi como se ele tivesse se materializado ali, ao lado dela. E pior: foi como se ele estivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos mais íntimos.

Se o medo tivesse cheiro, Kate estaria fedendo, ela pensou. Seu peito arfava rápido, tentando em vão respirar dentro daquela coisa pavorosa. Mesmo contra a vontade, ela se virou para encarar mais uma vez aquele par de olhos luxuriantes e malignos. Para sua sorte, ele usava uma espécie de óculos, mas com as lentes escuras. Agradeceu por não ter que olhar de novo naquele mar azul-arroxeado que eram seus olhos.

Ele pegou sua mão e levou aos lábios; a sensação tão gritantemente diferente de quando Jack fez o mesmo gesto naquele mesmo dia. Mesmo com os óculos, ela notou que ele beijava sua mão encarando-a, sem tirar os olhos dela. Os lábios eram fogo, e as mãos eram gelo. A pele, novamente muito fria, contrastava com o ardente toque de seus lábios na sua pele, que pareciam queimar de verdade. Sem que ela percebesse, o xale escorregou por seus ombros, revelando o colo monumental, que agora arfava com mais vigor. Ele retirou os óculos para ver melhor a cena – e Kate pode jurar que seu olhar em seus seios também queimava como flechas ardentes. Ele não disfarçou o desejo em seu olhar; olhava com vontade para eles, querendo se perder no meio deles. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca, um sorriso quase sarcástico, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

- Oh, vejam só! Acho que você é o Lorde que todos falam, estou certa?

Kate notou a mudança rápida de expressão em seu rosto, demonstrando clara irritação. Mas Anne – que o abordara – não notou. Ele colocou um sorriso largo nos lábios e virou para a senhora.

- Exatamente, minha cara senhora. Lorde de Crayford, ao seu dispor. – ele lhe beijou a mão, mas não do jeito que beijou a de Kate. O beijo foi frio e de pura cortesia, mas a mulher ficou absolutamente vermelha com o gesto, chegando até a se abanar. – Encantado.  
- Mas que verdadeiro cavaleiro!  
- Bondade sua, minha bela senhora. – somente Kate percebeu o tom de sarcasmo em sua voz.  
- Mas me responda, querido... como posso lhe chamar? Qual é seu primeiro nome?

Desta vez ele não disfarçou a irritação com a senhora. Fechou a expressão e disse:

- Me chame do que preferir, Anne. – ela não se lembrava de ter lhe dito seu nome, mas não prestou atenção ao detalhe. Só prestava atenção na beleza do homem a sua frente. – Os meus me chamam de Sawyer, que é meu nome de batismo, antes de virar Lorde.  
- Sawyer! Que nome mais forte. É anglo-saxão? Que nome mais diferente!

Ele se encheu da velha gorda rápido. Olhou fundo nos seus olhos e disse:

- Você não está com vontade de tomar uma taça de vinho, Anne?

Ela ficou ainda dois segundos sem nada responder, apenas olhando, atônita para ele. Em seguida, meio abobalhada, fez sim com a cabeça, e foi buscar uma taça de vinho.

Ele voltou o olhar para Kate, que admirava a cena como quem assiste a uma peça de teatro. Ele fez um gesto para Kate segui-lo. Mesmo sabendo que não devia, algo dentro dela a impelia a fazer o que ele queria. Como se ela mesma não respondesse mais por seus atos.

Ele sumiu na multidão da igreja, sem deixar rastros. Ela saiu atrás dele, o procurando por todos os cantos. Nem ouviu quando Jack a chamou. Desceu os poucos degraus da igrejinha com tanta rapidez que se sentiu exausta ao chegar ao final. Ele não estava em parte alguma. Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo? Ela não o conhecia. Ele podia ser perigoso.

Deus do céu, ele podia ser um demônio!

Mas ela foi.

Guiada por instintos que ela mesma não tinha conhecimento, foi para a parte de trás da igreja. Ninguém estava ali. Sua mente gritava para ela sair correndo dali, que ele era perigoso. _Saia daqui sua imbecil, Saia! Mova seus pés, saia correndo, peça socorro, mas faça alguma coisa, pelo amor de todos os santos!_

Mas seu corpo não a obedeceu. Ficou congelada no lugar, feito estátua. Sentiu o suor frio escorrer por suas costas, a respiração começar a ficar difícil, a visão começou a turvar. Ela estava apavorada. Seu coração parecia querer sair do peito tamanha a força que ele batia.

Como da outra vez, ele praticamente se materializou ao lado dela, sem que ela notasse sua aproximação. Ela quis gritar, mas sua voz de repente tinha sumido. Aproximou-se, passos felinos e suaves. A encostou contra a parede, com os dedos em seu pescoço. Ele pressionava os dedos, fazendo com que ela mal conseguisse respirar. Ele retirou os óculos, e ela tentou fechar seus olhos para não fitá-los diretamente, mas foi inútil. Ele fixou o olhar nela, compenetrado. Ela tenta lutar contra, se mover, gritar, fazer alguma coisa, mas não podia mover um músculo sequer. Quando o medo virou pânico, ela esboçou um grito, comedido e sufocado. Ele fez sinal de silêncio tocando o dedo nos lábios dela. Chegou mais perto; ela não conseguia sentir a respiração dele, mesmo ele estando tão próximo. Ele tirou o nó do xale devagar, e o jogou longe. Os seios dela agora pareciam maiores, e quase saltavam para fora do espartilho. Ele tocou a parte de cima com os dedos, maravilhado com a beleza. Retirou do bolso do casaco um dedal de prata; quando ele o colocou no dedo, Kate pode ver que o objeto tinha uma ponta muito afiada. _Era o fim, _ela pensou. Para sua surpresa, ele começou a cortar o vestido em vez de machucá-la. Em poucos segundos, seus seios estavam completamente amostra, e ela não sabe como, ele a suspendeu no ar. Ele tomou os seios na boca, sugando seus mamilos ferozmente, passando a língua ora devagar, ora rápido. Ela sabia, por Deus ela sabia que aquilo era errado, que aquilo era um pecado mortal, mas Deus, como aquilo era bom. Ela gemeu de prazer – um gesto que ela nem sabia que existia, gemer – e enterrou os dedos no cabelo dourado dele. Sentiu uma fisgada, mas o misto de dor e prazer foi puro êxtase. Ele levou uma das mãos para debaixo de seu vestido, tocando sua intimidade por cima do tecido. Ela sentiu-se vibrar toda, todo seu corpo se contraindo num ritmo acelerado. Percebeu que estava úmida entre as pernas, quente e latejante. Não sabia o que era aquela sensação; não entendia. Mas sabia que era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Ainda não sabia como, mas ele parecia tocar todo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a suspendia no ar. Sentiu uma leve vertigem, espasmos subiam das pernas até a cabeça. Ele tomou sua boca com a dele, selvagem e solícito. Ela já tinha beijado Jack, uma vez, escondido de seus pais, já que naquela época tudo aquilo só era permitido depois do casamento. Mas nada era comparado com aquilo. O beijo com Jack fora quase inocente; o toque sutil dos lábios fechados, e nada mais. Agora, aquele homem que a tomava por inteira, a tocava e a saboreava, abriu sua boca com a dele; ele enfiou a língua dentro da boca dela, e a sensação foi ainda mais extasiante. Era profundo, sensual. _Irei para o inferno, ó deus. Para o inferno, direto para o fogo ardente do inferno!_ Mas ela não se importava.

Ele virou seu pescoço para o lado, e com o dedal, fez um corte pequeno. O sangue começou a sair, vermelho e quente. Ele lambeu com prazer, a sensação o preenchendo por completo, o êxtase do líquido da vida invadindo seu corpo. Ela sentiu que ele começava a ficar rígido entre as pernas, mas não entendeu bem o porquê.

Sawyer mostrou as presas; oh deus, era verdade. Quando ele estava prestes a enfiar os dentes em sua carne tenra e sugá-la até o limiar da morte, ela ouviu Jack gritando por ela. Em segundos, ela sentiu-se cair no chão, atordoada, quase inconsciente.

Quando Jack chegou ao local, apenas Kate e seu xale estavam lá.


	4. Burn in Hell

Não era como se ela já tivesse se sentido daquela maneira. A realidade parecia uma névoa densa e distante que flutuava ao seu redor como nuvens escuras e confusas. Não, aquilo não era um sonho; era mais um tipo de alucinação que ora estava mais fraca, ora mais intensa. Ela ouvia vozes irem e virem, aumentarem e diminuírem; sentia mãos lhe tocarem o rosto, o pescoço, o pulso. E podia jurar que ouviu alguém lamentando ao lado de seu leito, a voz de um homem; a mesma voz que tempos depois ela ouviu gritar muito alto quando tudo pareceu tremer como um terremoto furioso, exceto pelo fato de que nada tremia. Eram as sensações, mixadas com as ilusões, que a deixava fora de si, completamente. Não poder distinguir o real do alucinante a atormentava; era estar num ciclo vicioso de realidade, sonho, pesadelo e realidade outra vez que o traçado da linha que dividia tudo isso uma hora desapareceu. E então Scadufax apareceu em seu quarto e lhe dava água em um copo; sua mãe vestida como uma prostituta lhe dizendo que ela não devia ter saído por aí sozinha; Jack com roupas de lenhador e um grande machado dizendo que o problema estava dentro de sua cabeça e que era preciso abri-la e tirar tudo de lá o mais rápido possível. E de repente as paredes começaram a derreter como se fossem manteiga, e ela não entendeu bem o porquê; tudo ficou claro quando ela viu as labaredas subirem, lambendo as paredes de madeira frágil e a mobilha antiga e devorando tudo o que via pela frente.

Não pode, a princípio, definir se aquilo era de verdade, até sentir um calor infernal. Ela suava em bicas, sentindo o bafo quente do fogo chegar até ela, mas não podia se mover dali. Queria se levantar, sair correndo enquanto podia, mas parecia atada a cama. E logo percebeu que aquele não era mais o seu quarto. Ou melhor, não o quarto que ela dormia atualmente.

A princípio as bonecas de porcelana, antigas e herdadas de uma prima, denunciaram que ela não estava no seu quarto atual. Lembrava de ter chorado semanas a fio por ter perdido suas amadas bonecas no incêndio que acabou com sua casa anos atrás. Ela estava dormindo quando sentiu um calor muito, muito forte. Depois disso, tudo era névoa, e depois, tudo era cinza e morte. Seu cachorro tinha ficado preso dentro da casa e fora consumido junto com ela.

Tudo estava exatamente onde deveria estar; a cama, as bonecas, a cômoda com os vestidinhos de trapo. Exceto que aquela casa não existia mais, e que ela já tinha crescido. Seria aquilo... uma lembrança daquele dia? Uma lembrança que fora apagada de sua mente?

As vigas do teto começaram a cair, e Kate ainda não conseguia sair da cama. Ela gritou a plenos pulmões coma esperança que alguém a salvasse daquele inferno, mas parecia inútil. Viu o fogo se aproximar mais ainda, queimando o lençol que ela estava. Era o fim de tudo, não era? O fogo ia consumi-la do mesmo jeito que consumiria todo o resto e não sobraria nada. Nem dor, nem loucura, nem nada.

_"Não desista, criança. Eu estou aqui. Não desista ainda."_

A voz parecia vir do fogo. Ela tentou olhar direto para as chamas, mas seus olhos queimavam com a fumaça. Sentiu dois braços fortes a levantarem da cama, e a levarem para longe dali. Tudo parecia calmo agora. Tudo parecia tão bom e calmo agora.

_"Durma agora, minha criança. Durma e quando você acordar, tudo estará muito melhor do que está agora." _

Antes de tudo sumir, ela viu os olhos.

Dois grandes olhos cor de púrpura.

E depois, a névoa, a escuridão, o nada.

--------------------------------------------

- Diane, traga mais água! – gritou Jack do banheiro.  
- Estou indo!

Ele desabotoou o vestido dela e a colocou na banheira. Ela dizia coisas desconexas e incompreensíveis durante seu delírio de febre. Jack tinha, e rápido, que abaixar sua temperatura para que ela não piorasse ainda mais. Ele não entendia como ela podia ficar tão doente sem muita explicação; o corte que ela tinha no pescoço era a única coisa de anormal, e mesmo assim não estava inflamado. Ela parecia tomada por uma infecção incurável, e isso o amedrontava como nada no mundo. Ele era médico, assim como seu pai, e era sua obrigação salvar a todos que estavam ao seu redor. Ele tinha a incumbência da salvação, porque Deus lhe deu este poder; era seu dever salvar, era sua missão concertar. Mais por princípios do que por amor, ele pretendia curar Kate custasse o que custasse. Seu pai já tinha viajado para Londres em busca de antibióticos mais eficientes. A medicina estava avançando a passos largos, ele pensou, e não vai demorar para que ela estivesse salva. Não vai demorar.

Diane voltou com dois baldes de água gelada, um em cada mão. Prontamente Jack os tomou de sua mão e despejou na banheira, rezando consigo mesmo para que aquilo funcionasse. Ele pegou um pano úmido e ia passando na testa e no rosto de Kate, enquanto Diane assistia a tudo. Depois de algum tempo, ela finalmente disse:

- Jack... você acha certo?  
- Certo o que, Diane?  
- Katherine está quase nua! E você a toca em todos os lugares. Oh, não. Vocês são noivos... isso não é certo, Jack. Deixe-me fazer isso.  
- De maneira alguma. Agora eu sou o médico Jack, Diane, não o noivo. Não estou abusando de sua filha, estou lhe salvando a vida.  
- Mas Jack...  
- Cale-se! – Diane deu um passo para trás com o susto. – Estou salvando sua filha e você me vem com moralidades! Você prefere a ver morta do que com a moral arrasada?  
- Mas...  
- Saia daqui, imediatamente! Eu só permito que meu pai entre aqui, quando ele chegar. Agora saia. Você só está atrapalhando.

Diane abaixou a cabeça em resignação e deixou o cômodo. Jack olhou para Kate, que ainda parecia arder em febre, e arremessou o jarro que estava sobre uma mesa contra a parede. Ficou alguns minutos observando os cacos dispostos no chão, ainda com um resto de água, e voltou a cuidar de Kate.

--------------------------------------------

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, pai. Já fiz tudo que pensei que pudesse funcionar de alguma maneira, mas seu corpo parece ter desistido. É como se a vida estivesse se esvaindo e ela não fizesse nada para agarrá-la.

- Eu sei, Jack. Não se preocupe em falhar – você fez tudo que um médico poderia fazer para ajudar aquela pobre criatura. Mas se ela mesma não quiser voltar, nada neste mundo fará que isso aconteça. Acredite, já vi homens e mulheres fortes como touros morrerem da noite para o dia porque simplesmente não queriam mais viver. Deus sabe das pessoas que não são gratas pelo dom da vida, meu filho, e a tira delas aos poucos. É triste, eu sei, mas não há mais nada que você possa fazer.

- Deve haver algo! – ele gritou, já fora de si. – Deve haver. Eu sei que tem e vou fazer com que ela melhore.

- Jack, eu trouxe os melhores remédios que encontrei em toda Londres e mesmo assim ela parece estar definhando. O que você pretende fazer? Magia?

- Sim! Farei magia se puder. Buscarei uma bruxa em qualquer lugar e farei com que ela faça alguma coisa. Ou um padre. Um santo. Qualquer coisa! Só não posso vê-la assim, indo deste jeito.

- Não gaste tanta energia com ela, meu filho. – Disse Sam, o pai de Kate, que vinha da cozinha. – ela parece ter procurado a morte. Nenhuma moça direita sai por aí a noite sozinha. Deus a está fazendo pagar por seus pecados.

- Não diga isso, Sammuel. Não é culpa dela.

- Então você acha certo ela ter ido passear no meio de um velório? Velório, aliás, da sua avó? Ora vamos.

- Não, eu não acho certo. Ela deveria ter ficado ao meu lado, me dando apoio, ou ao menos com a família. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela causou a doença.

- Vejo que sou o assunto preferido por aqui.

Era Kate quem descia as escadas, envolta em dois cobertores. Ela tinha olheiras profundas e uma cor levemente amarelada, mas aparentava estar melhor.

- Oh, Kat!

Jack correu para abraçá-la assim que a viu. Beijou-lhe a testa e a abraçou novamente, visivelmente aliviado. Kate sentiu-se emocionada com tal dedicação, e chegou a derramar uma lágrima.

- Como você se sente?  
- Oh, como se mil cavalos tivessem me pisoteado. Meu corpo inteiro está dolorido, minha cabeça está explodindo. Mas acho que vou viver.  
- É claro que vai. Eu não permitiria que você morresse, Kat.  
- Obrigada.- ela sorriu, ainda emocionada.- O que foi aquilo que você me deu?  
- Ah, foram antibióticos – remédios que combatem a infecção dentro de você. Mas você se lembra de tê-los tomado? Você estava delirando quando eu lhe dei.  
- Cerca de dez minutos atrás?  
- Não, eu estava aqui em baixo. Ninguém estava no seu quarto a dez minutos atrás. Você se confundiu.  
- Não, eu tenho certeza. Alguém levantou minha cabeça e me fez tomar alguma coisa... era algo bem viscoso e amargo. Tinha um gosto metálico...  
- Não Kat, eu tenho certeza. Você devia estar delirando ainda. Mas é estranho... o delírio não causa a sensação de gosto. Você estava tossindo?  
- Não, acho que não. Mas Jack, eu...  
- Kat, não fique impressionada. Você se confundiu, é isso. O que importa é que você está melhor agora.  
- É, eu devo ter me confundido. – ela disse, mesmo não estando nem um pouco convencida daquilo.

--------------------------------------------

Depois que Jack fez todos os exames três vezes, ele e seu pai finalmente foram embora. Kate se sentia muito melhor agora; a sensação é que ela estava até realmente bem. Nem parecia agora que tinha ficado doente; seu corpo foi tomado de uma energia extraordinária. Era impressionante, todos diziam. Uma garota que há poucas horas estava agonizando estar agora exibindo saúde parecia, mesmo, algum tipo de feitiço. Mas Kate não parecia mais se preocupar com aquilo. Tudo agora estava normal novamente.

Ela e sua mãe terminavam o jantar na cozinha, uma sopa bem reforçada que a mãe de Kate fizera por ela estar doente – apesar dela se sentir melhor do que nunca. Seu pai tinha ido ver os cavalos no estábulo e disse que já viria para o jantar. Quando Kate já começava a tirar os pratos da mesa, ela ouviu um barulho bem baixo, de um resmungo. Logo depois, as patas de Scadufax batendo contra o solo, e seu relinchar tão característico. O resmungo passou para um gemido, e sem saber bem porque, ela largou o prato e sair em disparada para o estábulo.

Os cavalos estavam agitados, ela pode sentir. Ela fez sinal para que eles ficassem quietos, emitindo um som baixo, e eles pareceram compreender. Chamou por seu pai, uma, duas vezes, mas ninguém respondeu. Ela também não via Scadufax em parte alguma. Seu instinto dizia que algo estava errado. Saiu correndo para o outro lado do estábulo, e para seu desespero, avistou seu pai deitado no chão.

- Papai!

Ela foi na direção dele, e quando chegou perto, viu que ele estava muitíssimo branco.

- Papai, por favor responda! O que aconteceu!  
- ..os...us... so..ah...  
- Fale de novo papai, eu não entendo! O que aconteceu! Fale comigo!  
- .. lhos...ah.. – ele não formava nenhuma palavra que fazia sentido.  
- Socorro! Alguém em ajude, por favor! Mamãe, Diane! Diane! Socorro!  
- Os... os...  
- Os o que papai! Fale comigo, não me deixe aqui! Não me deixe! Os o que??  
- Os olhos!!! Eram os olhos!!  
- Que olhos papai?! QUE OLHOS??

E de repente ela compreendeu. _Aqueles olhos._ Os mesmo olhos que a perseguiam, os mesmo olhos que a devoraram na noite passada. Antes ela achava que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, mas agora era tudo real; tudo fora _real._ Ela ouviu o relinchar de Scadufax ao longe e quando olhou, pode ver um vulto sobre ele. O cavalo empinou as patas da frente e ela pode ver uma capa preta muito longa.

E, de novo, os olhos, a lhe atormentar.

- Maldito seja você! Demônio! Maldito seja o dia em que você veio para cá! Maldito seja o dia em que lhe vi! Maldito demônio, maldito! Que você queime no inferno mais profundo, filho de Satanás, anjo negro! Queime no inferno por matar meu pai! QUEIME!

_Você queimará junto comigo, meu anjo. Não há como escapar disso._

E depois, a cavalgada de Scadufax. E depois, a morte, e o nada


	5. The World is a Vampire

Como uma felina, ela entrou, o tecido do vestido a sussurrar com seus passos macios. Ele não deveria ter chego ainda – céus, ele não _podia_ ter chego ainda. Tinha o coração na boca e a barra do vestido nas mãos, quase se rastejando por entre os cômodos procurando chegar ao seu quarto o mais rápido possível. Tudo estava mortalmente silencioso, ela pensou; se ele estivesse lá, ela ouviria alguma coisa, de certo. Acendeu uma vela e a colocou num pequeno candelabro de prata que achou no armário da cozinha. A sala estava completamente escura e vazia; a escada estava a alguns passos, e logo ela estaria em seu quarto, sã e salva. Colocou o pé, de leve, na escada de madeira antiqüíssima e ela rangeu feito uma velha rabugenta. Respirou fundo e deu mais um passo; a escada rangeu ainda mais. Esperou uns segundos a fim de ouvir qualquer barulho estranho, e continuou sua subida lamuriosa pela escada, rezando para os céus que ele não estivesse lá no alto.

- Estava à sua espera, Juliet.

Ela virou-se rápido, e com o susto a vela saiu rolando pela escada, deixando gotas de parafina quente em seu braço. Tudo ficara completamente escuro novamente, mas ela podia vê-lo ali, os olhos violáceos e as presas brilhantes que quase tinham uma luz própria. Ela podia ver que ele sorria, mas ele não estava sendo gentil, ela bem sabia; conhecia bem aquele sorriso sardônico que ele tinha toda vez que ela fazia alguma coisa que ele não aprovava. Todos esses anos ao seu lado lhe ensinaram que ela deveria temer aquele sorriso.

Não fora escolha sua, todos bem sabiam. Após a morte de seus pais, vítimas da peste negra, Juliet se viu só no mundo. Ela foi para Londres trabalhar de camareira em um hotel de quinta categoria, recebendo cinco xelins por semana, que mal davam para ela comer. Dormia nos fundos do aclamado "hotel" – mais um prostíbulo fedorento repleto de bêbados do que propriamente um local para se ter uma boa noite de sono – mas se sentia grata de ainda estar viva, diante as circunstâncias. Foi quando ela o viu pela primeira vez – homem alto, aparentando boa estirpe, belas roupas. E naquele lugar. Sabia que tinha que tentar, ao menos, uma noite com ele. Recusara-se plenamente de ser uma das 'meninas' do hotel – que se vendiam por dois xelins a noite e vivam grávidas ou quase morrendo de gonorréia – mas ele parecia diferente. Ele parecia um lorde, a promessa de uma vida melhor que ela tivera todos esses tempos. Ele sentou-se numa mesa do bar, sozinho, apenas olhando o movimento. Juliet se ajeitou e chegou perto dele – mas havia algo de errado com o homem. Ele estava extremamente pálido e tinha manchas de sangue na camisa. Seu olhar estava perdido e parecia deveras assustado. Ofereceu-lhe uma bebida, algum petisco, mas o homem parecia estar perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, não ouvindo uma palavra do que ela dizia. Abaixou-se para ver se ele tinha febre ou algo parecido – foi quando ele enfiou os dentes em sua garganta até que ela perdesse os sentidos.

Juliet tinha sido sua primeira vítima. Sawyer recusou-se a se alimentar a custa da vida dos outros no início, mas logo viu que aquilo não era uma escolha. Desesperado ao ver que aquela mulher agonizava em seus braços, ele deu-lhe um pouco de seu próprio sangue.

Daquele dia em diante, eles se tornaram aliados inseparáveis.

Nada de romântico tinha entre eles, porém. Eles sucumbiram, verdade seja dita, algumas vezes ao desejo carnal, mas nada tinha muito gosto nem muito êxtase. Anos depois é que perceberam que o sentimento que eles tinham um pelo outro – ao menos a qualidade de sentimento que as criaturas da noite eram passíveis de sentir – era apenas uma coisa beirando o fraternal, ou mesmo uma aliança visando benefício mútuo. Os dois aprenderam a caçar juntos, a sobreviver juntos – eram de fato, irmãos.

Mas Juliet não se enganava ao pensar que por serem aliados, ele nunca lhe faria mal. A visão de um jovem assustado e apavorado em tirar uma vida humana deu lugar muito rápido a de um caçador implacável e cruel. Ele desenvolveu um ódio tão profundo e fulminante que há os que diziam já ter nascido com ele. A vida humana se transformara num simples joguete que ele brincava ora ou outra, mas quando se cansava, era seu líquido vital que alimentava suas veias sem mesmo um resquício de culpa.

Mesmo ele sendo seu mestre – pois ele a alimentara com seu próprio sangue – a força dele nada tinha de se comparar com a dela. Temido por sua vilania e sadismo, ele já fizera vítimas – mortais ou não – simplesmente com a força do pensamento, ao passo que ela ainda tinha pouca influência nos mortais. Ela já vira inúmeras vezes humanos lhe cercarem aos montes para banharem-se na resplendorosa luz que o Príncipe das Trevas emanava. Ainda ficava fascinada como ele fazia aquilo; era como se ele fosse uma estrela que se materializara ali, bem diante daquelas pessoas.

Debalde tanto sadismo e _voyerismo_ de sua parte, Juliet sabia que ele era uma alma atormentada pela vingança. Ele nunca lhe permitiu entrar em tal assunto, mas ela sabia que o que movia aquele ser não era sangue e sim vingança. Vez ou outra ela o ouvia gritar um nome, ininteligível, e jurar matar com suas próprias mãos. Tentara em vão ler seus pensamentos – mais tarde aprendeu que mestre e pupilo não podem ler pensamentos um do outro, algo que nunca entendeu o porquê e lamentou, mas que também já lhe serviu muito bem. Ter ele vasculhando seus pensamentos secretos não era uma boa coisa, vez ou outra.

Era o caso, agora. Ele a encarava ainda sorrindo, mas ela sabia que estava furioso.

- Onde você estava, Juliet? – perguntou, subindo os degraus que os separavam.  
- Caçando, naturalmente. – ela mentiu.  
- Você, caçando? À uma hora dessas? Não ofenda minha inteligência minha cara. – num piscar de olhos ele estava ao seu lado – Você nunca coloca os pés para fora de casa antes que a lua esteja alta no céu. Tem medo até do pôr-do-sol, a tolinha.  
- Estava faminta. Não pude esperar o pôr-do-sol. Tive que sair.  
- Homem ou mulher?  
- Como disse?  
- A vítima da noite. Ainda mantém aquela tara _esquisita_ por donzelas indefesas?  
- Foi um homem.  
- Descreva-o. – ela demonstrou uma ponta de hesitação, e ele continuou – adoro imaginar você caçando. Excita-me.  
- Sessenta anos, aproximadamente. Rechonchudo, grisalho, fedorento.

Ele sorriu novamente. Ela tremeu.

- Minha queridíssima Juliet – ele passou os dedos por sua face – não penses que o fato de não poder entrar em seus pensamentos não me deixa a par deles. Péssima, péssima mentirosa é você. Você está fedendo, verdade, mas não a um homenzinho rechonchudo. Você a exala por todos os poros.  
- Não sei do que você está falando.

Num salto, ele agarrou seu pescoço e a jogou contra parede. Sentiu que seus pés não mais tocavam o chão. Ele comprimia sua garganta com força – mesmo sabendo que não podia matá-la daquela maneira. Mas ele se divertia.

- Não minta para mim! – sua voz tinha um tom grotesco e raivoso. – Diga-me, porque a salvou?  
- Eu não...  
- NÃO MINTA!  
- Solte-me! Ou nada falarei!

Ele a soltou, e Juliet saiu rolando pelos degraus.

- Maldito seja.  
- Curioso, essa não é a primeira vez que ouço essa frase hoje.  
- O que você fez para ela?!

Sorriu, vitorioso.

Desceu os degraus, bem devagar; abaixou-se ao nível dela e segurou seu queixo com força.

- Diga-me.  
- Não ia deixar a pobre criatura morrer daquela maneira.  
- De repente você ficou misericordiosa?  
- Talvez. A questão é: por que você está fazendo isso com ela?  
- Não lhe diz respeito. – e largou com brutalidade o queixo dela.  
- Se quer matá-la, mate-a como faz com todas as outras: beba seu sangue até a última gota e pronto. Porque fazer isso? Conheço os limites do seu sadismo. E isso vai muito, muito além.  
- Por que não? Diga-me, por que não posso ir bebendo aquela criatura pouco a pouco para que ela morra também, pouco a pouco?  
- Punir os outros pelas coisas que lhe aconteceram não vai mudar o passado, Sawyer.  
- É _Lorde de Crayford_ para você, senhorita.

Deu-lhe as costas e desapareceu. Juliet o procurou e o encontrou no sótão.

- O que você espera com isso, sinceramente? Ser mal não vai adiantar. Pensas o que? Que fere a si mesmo fazendo essas coisas? Que deve ser mal porque não mereces outra coisa?  
- O que somos nós senão criaturas malignas? Espreitando em cada beco para sugar a vida alheia? Não venha com esse discurso, Juliet. Não somos mais que demônios amaldiçoados por toda a eternidade. Criaturas das trevas que não sabem fazer outra coisa a não ser parasitar vida humana para nosso próprio proveito. Não vês? Ser um vampiro e ser bom são antônimos. Somos maus por definição. Queimaremos no inferno para sempre.

A verdade a atingiu como uma bala. Calaram-se por alguns minutos.

- Eu a dei sangue.  
- Como disse??  
- Você drenou muito sangue da criatura. Pegou uma infecção. Dei-lhe sangue. Mortal, naturalmente. Não ia transformá-la numa de nós.  
- Santa estupidez.  
- Não é só isso, não é?  
- Do que diabos está falando?  
- Não é simplesmente torturá-la. Essa moça... Katherine, não é? Há algo sobre ela a mais. Não é mesmo?  
- Não seja ridícula. O que mais poderia ter?  
- É o que espero que me digas.  
- Não me venha com essa, Juliet Burke do condado de Manson. Não há nada além do prazer.  
- Não penses que o fato de não poder entrar em seus pensamentos não me deixa a par deles. Péssimo, péssimo mentiroso é você.

E sumiu.

*****************

Três semanas se passaram desde a morte de Sam. A vida na casa de Kate ficara extremamente difícil desde então – não só pela perda do querido pai, mas também porque era justo seu pai o provedor de comida e mantimentos para casa. Eles viviam do a terra lhes dava, e era Sam quem tirava dela, todos os dias, e vendia na feira da aldeia. Sem ele, Kate e sua mãe se viram à beira da miséria.

Tentaram, de fato, fazer o trabalho dele, mas não tinham forças para isso. As poucas coisas que conseguiram foram rejeitadas sumariamente pelos moradores da aldeia. Não que estivessem ruins ou fossem de péssima qualidade; as poucas frutas e verduras até aparentavam estar vistosas. Porém, ninguém chegou a ver as mercadorias.

Porque ninguém queria se aproximar dos Austen.

O rumor começou manso e pequenino, mas em pouco tempo se transformou em um rio caudaloso de mentiras e calúnias. Aparentemente, Katherine estava amaldiçoada. Todos em sua volta – inclusive ela – começaram a morrer ou adoecer sem muita explicação. Uns diziam ser trabalho de uma feiticeira poderosa – outros, que a própria Kate era "filha da terra", termo usado para as mulheres pagãs que faziam rituais de satanismo. Muitos juraram já tê-la visto levitando em pleno ar, outros que ela carregava uma cruz de ponta cabeça no pescoço, e ainda havia os que dariam sua vida em troca se Kate não tivesse uma marca no pescoço com um símbolo de satanás. Atribuíam sua personalidade forte e dita rebeldia como sinais claros e irrefutáveis do que estavam dizendo. Assim, Diane e Kate foram totalmente isoladas da comunidade.

Quem nunca lhe dera as costas, porém, foi Claire. Após o enterro de Sam ela ia visitar a amiga e futura cunhada em dias alternados, sempre trazendo algum gracejo consigo debaixo do braço. Kate estranhou tal dedicação da amiga, que se importava tanto com coisas como reputação e status social. Mas não recusou o carinho.

Era de tardezinha que Claire sempre aparecia, sozinha, sorridente, e com um cesto de frutas; desta vez, porém, trouxe o irmão consigo. Kate não queria vê-lo, entretanto. Era a primeira vez desde que o boato se espalhara que ele aparecia para ver a própria noiva.

Kate abraçou a amiga bem apertado e pegou o cesto de pães e frutas que ela trazia. Sua mãe dissera para ela não mais aceitar os presentes de Claire, mas eram os presentes que as mantinham sem fome durante o dia. Quando Claire não aparecia, o dia era longo e a fome, extenuante.

- Como vai minha querida irmã? – perguntou Claire, com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Muito bem, obrigada. Olá, Jack.  
- Kat querida. – ele pegou sua mão para beijar, mas Kate nem sequer olhou em seus olhos. – Como vai?  
- Vou muito bem, apesar de tudo.

Jack cumprimentou Diane afavelmente e pediu a permissão para passear com Kate pelo jardim. Diane atendeu ao pedido prontamente; gostava muito do genro.

Eles pararam embaixo de uma grande árvore. Jack mirava Kate, enquanto ela mirava o chão.

- Quis conversar a sós porque lhe devo explicações, Kate.  
- Sobre o que? – respondeu ríspida.  
- Não acredito, de maneira alguma, nos boatos. Imagine, maldições não existem. As pessoas estão com medo das mortes que andam acontecendo e precisam arranjar um culpado. Infelizmente esse culpado foi você.  
- Acredito em você.  
- Que bom. Não pude vê-la nas últimas semanas pois estava em Paris – um encontro com um médico importante de lá. Seu noivo vai virar um médico importante, Kat.  
- Que ótima notícia. – ela parecia estar falando de besouros, não felicitações.  
- Eu sei. Tudo vai ficar bem, acredite. Vamos nos casar, e então ninguém poderá falar mais nada sobre você. Você será uma Shepard, Kat. A mais linda que existiu. Vamos concertar isso juntos, acredite.  
- Você acha mesmo? – agora ela realmente parecia estar prestando atenção no que ele dizia.  
- Com toda a certeza. Os maus tempos vão passar, eu tenho certeza. Ninguém ousará jamais falar algo de minha mulher.

"Minha mulher." Aquilo soava bem, não soava?

- Oh, Jack!

E o abraçou com força, para surpresa dele.

- Você será minha, Katherine. E será boa outra vez. Eu prometo.

Aquilo, porém, não soava tão agradável como parecia.

*****************

Mais tarde naquele dia, Diane juntou um punhado de batatas e cenouras que tinham restado e fez um ensopado. Claire ainda estava lá quando ela terminou de preparar, mas não aceitou o convite para o jantar. Declarou estar tarde e que tinha que ir para casa – mas era óbvio também que preferia o jantar de sua mãe, não um ensopado ralo de sobras.

Após o término do jantar – que ocorreu no mais puro silêncio, sendo quebrado apenas pelo barulho metálico das colheres batendo no prato, Kate ajudou sua mãe com a cozinha, como de costume. Ela estava mais abatida que o normal, mas Kate não entendeu porque. Resolveu perguntar.

- O que há com a senhora hoje, mãe?  
- Nada.  
- Ainda triste pelo papai?  
- Talvez. Vamos, termine logo com isso.  
- O que há? Diga!  
- Katherine, eu estou farta disso tudo! – ela tinha o tom alterado, coisa que não era comum para Diane. – Não posso mais sair de casa que todos me olham como se fosse uma leprosa. Eu sei que pensam 'oh pobre Diane, o que será da vida dela com o marido morto e a filha daquele jeito?'. Eu sei! Não agüento mais. Se isso já não bastasse, não agüento olhar para a cara das batatas. Não sabe como é dolorido ter de cozinhar os presentinhos que sua amiga traz só porque é a única maldita coisa que temos para enfiar nas nossas bocas!  
- Mamãe, não fale assim!  
- Falo, falo sim! Não suporto ver a piedade no rosto das pessoas. Não necessito de piedade, por todos os santos!!  
- Mamãe, tudo vai ficar bem. Eu... eu acho que vou arranjar um emprego.  
- Onde? Aqui? Não seja estúpida Katherine. Se eles atravessam a rua quando nos vêem, porque iriam contratar você?  
- Eu não sei... eu....  
- A não ser... que você trabalhe para o Lorde. Ele não nos conhece.  
- Nunca! Prefiro morrer de fome a ter de trabalhar lá!  
- Por que isso agora?  
- Você sabe o que dizem dele mamãe?  
- O que?  
- Que ele é um vampiro!

Diane perdeu a cor do rosto em questão de segundos. Deixou o prato que tinha nas mãos cair e ficou paralisada, atônita.

- Mamãe, você está bem? O que houve?

Nada disse. Simplesmente saiu correndo pela cozinha, deixando Kate lá, sem entender coisa alguma.

*****************

Sentia o peso do ar em suas costas, tal a sensação estranha que a atmosfera tinha adquirido massa. O céu estava limpo e não ventava, e mesmo assim tinha a nítida sensação de que iria chover. Sensação não era bem a palavra, ela pensou – era mais uma certeza. Em breve o céu iria desabar sobre sua cabeça.

Mas ela não se importou.

Vestiu um casaco sobre o vestido surrado e foi na direção da aldeia, mesmo sabendo que em breve estaria noite e seria perigoso voltar para a casa. _Com os diabos_, amaldiçoou, nem em casa queria ficar. O mundo não era suficiente para ela. Nenhum lugar parecia lhe acolher. Tudo era uma casa estranha onde ela não era bem-vinda.

As pessoas se preparavam para se recolher quando Kate chegou à aldeia. Olhos julgadores a seguiam por toda a parte, onde quer que ela fosse, e ela quase podia ler neles o desprezo. Famílias recolhiam as crianças que brincavam nas ruas para dentro de casa como se Kate tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa. Não podia compreender o porquê de tudo aquilo; não era como se ela tivesse perdido a família inteira e que seus amigos tivessem morrido misteriosamente. Mas o povo não se importava com a lógica.

Viu as velas de uma casa já acesas, esperando a noite que chegava. Estavam todos em volta da mesa, ela pôde ver pela janela, comendo um jantar delicioso. Kate sentiu seu estômago remoer de fome, clamando por um pouco de comida, mas o que fazer? Tudo que havia comido era o que tinha para comer.

O desespero a levou bater na porta. Quem sabe, eles não eram como os outros? Podiam lhe dar algo que fazer em troca de um prato de comida que não fosse um caldo ralo e insosso. Retirou toda a coragem que tinha e bateu a porta. Nada ouviu. Bateu novamente, e uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta anos, cabelos negros e expressão suave atendeu a porta.

- Desculpe incomodar senhora mas...  
- Não temos esmola.  
- Oh não, eu não quero esmola senhora, estive pensando se você precisa de uma moça que lhe ajude com os deveres da casa, eu uh, eu sei fazer de tudo, sou muito caprichosa e ...  
- Não preciso de ajuda.  
- Eu não quero dinheiro, você poderia me pagar com um prato de comida e quem sabe...

E bateu com a porta em sua cara.

Engoliu em seco o choro que subiu a sua garganta. Mas ela não podia desistir agora. Tinha que arrumar alguma comida ou algum lugar para trabalhar; ela e sua mãe não podiam viver para sempre das doações de Claire. As palavras de Jack lhe vieram à mente, junto com uma pontada de revolta. Odiava depender de alguém para sobreviver. Ela sabia que o sentimento de Jack era verdadeiro, mas mesmo assim isso a magoava; ter que casar com ele para ter uma vida melhor feria fundo seu orgulho. Ela não iria se casar pelo dinheiro; ela ele que importava.

Kate sempre fora apaixonada por Jack. Toda vez que o via, ainda com seus oito anos de idade, andando com sua mãe, ela sabia que ele era o homem de sua vida. Um homem bom, de boa família. Quando ele foi para Londres estudar medicina sua admiração por ele aumentou ainda mais; um homem bom, que salvava vidas! Não há como ser melhor que isso, ela pensava. Ficou surpresa quando uma vez, na festa da aldeia do dia de Natal, ele veio falar com seu pai, com um grande sorriso no rosto, desejando cortejá-la. O mundo pareceu explodir em felicidade, e desde então eles se tornaram noivos.

De uma estranha, ela achava que não o merecia; parecia indigna dele. Ele era muito bom para ser seu. E mesmo assim, quando ele disse que ela seria boa de verdade quando casasse com ele, aquilo não soou muito bem. Tentou buscar em seu coração a razão daquilo, mas não encontrou.

Limpou uma lágrima, que teimosa caiu de seus olhos, e seguiu em frente, de cabeça erguida. Não iria desistir assim tão fácil. Subiu a ladeira que ia à direção da pracinha da Igreja; todos já haviam se recolhido para jantar, apesar de o sol ainda não ter se posto totalmente. O céu tinha um brilho violáceo, repleto de nuvens volumosas, e Vênus brilhava forte no céu, já próxima do horizonte, quase desaparecendo. O cheiro característico de tempestade invadiu suas narinas, o cheiro amargo de poeira e água que subia com o vento que começava a soprar gelado e agourento. Mesmo assim não desistiu, bateu em mais uma porta que parecia abrigar uma família humilde e decente. Uma velha senhora, beirando os oitenta anos, abriu a porta; ela não reconheceu Kate de imediato, e deu-lhe um sorriso afável, que derreteu o coração dela. Pensou que finalmente alguém teria um pouco de humanidade e iria ajudá-la. Kate apressou-se em explicar novamente a situação em que se encontrava, e a senhora entrou na casa sem dizer palavra alguma, mas ainda dando um gesto para que ela esperasse. E ela esperou ansiosa, já sentindo o cheiro do jantar que emanava da pequena cozinha da casa. Seu estômago reclamou mais uma vez, mais forte e mais alto, e ela quase achou que qualquer pessoa que estivesse suficientemente próximo dela ouviria o roncar de seu órgão vazio e barulhento. Ouviu passos em sua direção, e a esperança se aqueceu dentro dela. Mas não durou muito tempo.

- O que faz aqui, sua endemoniada! – era Anne.  
- Eu.. eu..  
- Como se atreve bater numa casa de família? Como se atreve sequer a perturbar o jantar de uma família decente? Você deveria ser varrida da face da terra, pequeno demônio. Pensas que não sei o que és? Uma bruxa, eis o que és. Malévola, mesquinha, escória! Todos que aqui morreram na aldeia tiveram uma desavença contigo. Morreram por sua vingança, diaba! Esses olhos verdes só podem ser do demônio. Pobre de sua mãe, pariu _isso._ Pela nossa mãe santíssima, soube que nem seu pai poupaste! Suma daqui, demônio, suma!

Anne já ia se virando para fechar mais uma vez a porta da cara de Kate, mas ela a impediu, dizendo:

- Quem você pensa que é, sua gorda arrogante? Só porque tem dinheiro não quer dizer que pode tratar as pessoas feito lixo. Agora diga-me, de onde você tira tanto veneno? Deve ter armazenado ele todo durante esses anos de solteirice, não é mesmo? Sua ignorante estúpida! És tão má assim porque ninguém nunca te quis. Pois o seu féu não vai me atingir. Faça bom proveito da sua comida. Não quero provar o veneno que você serve à mesa.

E virou-se antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa em réplica. O ódio era tão grande que ela queria gritar, bem ali no meio da praça, para ver se aquele sentimento se esvaia. Mas ele brotou foi de seus olhos, na forma de uma torrente de lágrimas; ela ajoelhou-se no piso duro e áspero da praça, e em instantes uma tempestade começou. Orou para os céus para que a chuva a limpasse de toda aquela imundice que ela sentia penetrada em sua carne, a devorando por dentro. Apesar do absurdo que Anne tinha lhe falado, ela sentia que uma ponta daquilo era verdade – ela parecia ter um demônio dentro de si, que a impelia a fazer coisas das quais ela nem sequer fazia idéia que queria. Tinha algo bem dentro dela da qual ela temia, e que desconhecia. Era uma força que a empurrava, algo sobrenatural. Ela sabia que não era como os outros.

Levantou-se do chão e foi andando sem rumo na tempestade. O céu agora estava negro, apenas iluminado ora ou outra por imensos raios que caíam sem parar. Ela nada temeu. O relógio da igreja bateu sete da noite, mas sua mente não raciocinava mais; não sabia mais para onde ia, nem de onde vinha, nem o que gostaria de fazer. Alguma coisa a fazia mover as pernas e andar para frente, mesmo que a dor que ela sentia fosse tamanha a ponto de abalar um homem feito. A dor não era física, porém – era dor emocional, moral, de quem era tida como a escória da sociedade, um lixo humano, uma coisa insignificante que deveria ser banida da face da terra. Não era verdade o que dissera; as palavras de Anne a haviam atingindo sim, e de maneira fulminante.

As imagens a sua frente eram apenas borrões difusos. Ela estava muito fraca e debilitada, e a forte chuva e caminhada que fazia só pioravam as coisas. Mas ela não tinha consciência daquilo; apenas andava, andava, e andava.

_Venha, minha criança, eu cuidarei de você. Venha, minha criança, venha... _

E ela foi. Mesmo não sabendo para onde.

Suas forças chegaram ao fim, e ela desfaleceu no chão. As últimas imagens que vira foram a silueta de um castelo e uma mulher loira.


	6. Night Prowler

Acordou, horas depois. Não havia resquícios de dor em seu corpo; nem de fome, nem de cansaço, nem de nada. Estava deitada em uma cama macia, com lençóis finíssimos, e estava com as roupas secas. Olhou o lugar em que estava; um quarto magnífico, que só a alta nobreza poderia possuir. A cama – a maior que já vira em toda sua vida – tinha mastros nos quatro cantos, que faziam uma espécie de tenda por sobre ela. O tecido que cobria a cama – e também o colchão – era a mais pura seda, Kate não teve dúvida disso. No canto a sua esquerda, havia um espelho oval do tamanho de uma pessoa, com uma moldura de ouro com pedras preciosas. A sua frente, uma penteadeira de madeira maciça, repleta de frascos, caixas de prata que provavelmente guardavam jóias, e objetos que ela não pode identificar. O papel de parede era de um verde escuro de muito bom gosto, de formas geométricas repetidas em um verde de tom mais claro, contornados de dourado. O canto direito possuía um armário, da mesma madeira que a penteadeira, que Kate presumiu ser o local onde as roupas eram guardadas.

Levantou-se da cama com cuidado, temendo ainda estar zonza, mas estava perfeitamente bem. Na verdade, percebeu estar melhor do que estava antes. Olhou-se no espelho; estava com o mais belo vestido que vira na vida. Branco e verde, com rendas e babados, parecia ter sido feito para ela, exceto que a barra ficara demasiado grande. Seus seios se encaixavam perfeitamente no busto do vestido, e a cintura caíra como uma luva. O verde do vestido combinava com seus olhos, ela pensou ao ver sua imagem refletida do espelho. Como ela ficava bonita vestida assim. Nunca gostou muito de vestidos, pensou consigo, mas esse parecia ...diferente. Ficou tão encantada com a beleza de tudo que sua dor desapareceu, por algum tempo.

Tão distraída estava, que não percebeu a mulher que lhe admirava, silenciosa, da porta do quarto.

- Parece que foi feito para você.

Kate virou-se assustada para fitar a mulher que lhe dirigira a palavra. Alta, loira, olhos azuis e um vestido preto que combinava com o ar sombrio que ela emanava. Sua pele também era branca – assim como a _dele._

- Quem.. quem é você?  
- Não tema. Eu não vou te machucar. Meu nome é Juliet Burke. Você está se sentindo bem, Kate?  
- E-eu... sim, estou.  
- Penso que deve estar confusa, não é? Natural. Eu estava olhando a tempestade pela janela do meu quarto quando a vi andando pelos arredores do castelo com essa chuva. Achei demasiado estranho uma criatura como você estar tão longe de casa com tamanha tempestade... e resolvi ver. Achei-a desmaiada no portão.  
- Mu-muito obrigada, Juliet.  
- Não há de que. Mas, diga-me Kate... o que fazia aqui, com essa chuva?  
A pergunta pegou Kate de surpresa. As palavras sumiram de repente de sua boca, porque ela não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava ou o que estava fazendo lá. Foi como se uma parte de sua memória fora totalmente apagada.

- Eu..  
- Não sabe?  
- Não.  
- Acontece. Mas venha, quero lhe mostrar o castelo.

Juliet se aproximou, e fez um gesto para que Kate a seguisse. Havia algo de muito peculiar naquela mulher, mas ela não soube imediatamente dizer o que era. Saindo do quarto, percebeu que as paredes do castelo eram feitas de imensas pedras cinzentas, ao contrário do que o cômodo em que estava sugeria. A mulher ao seu lado tocou no seu ombro, ajudando-a a descer a imensa escada de madeira que tinha no meio do corredor em que estavam. O teto era muito alto, e nele estava pendurado um candelabro gigantesco, que aparentava ser de cristal, repleto de velas. O lugar todo seguia a mesma decoração do quarto onde estava; tapetes persas, objetos de prata e ouro, obras de arte, e um lindo órgão negro com tubos de aço gigantes que saíam detrás dele. O lugar parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas, exceto pelo fato que não havia fadas por ali. Juliet olhou para a expressão embasbacada de Kate, e sorriu. Ela olhou de volta para a mulher, e percebeu em seus olhos o brilho assustador dos olhos dele; o brilho do caçador admirando a presa. Congelou de medo, e se sentiu extremamente estúpida por não ter notado onde estava, já que nos arredores só havia um castelo, que pertencia no momento ao Conde de Crayford.

_Ele,_ de novo, a perseguindo.

Juliet leu o medo nos olhos de Kate, e conteve-se. A sede de sangue tomava conta do seu corpo sobrenatural, mas sua mente dizia que ainda não era o momento para aquilo.

Ainda.

Colocou seu mais belo sorriso no rosto, vendo que ela tinha, cedo demais, percebido sua perigosa situação, e concentrou-se.

- Não vou lhe fazer mal, Kate. Não se preocupe. Ele não vai encostar em você.  
- O que não me garante que _você_ vai encostar em mim?  
- Ora – ela sorriu – eu salvei você não foi?  
- Salvou-me para me matar depois? Não vejo propósito.  
- Eu não vou te matar. – ela subiu os dois degraus que as separavam e segurou nas mãos de Kate, olhando diretamente em seus olhos – você precisa acreditar em mim, Katherine.  
- Não acredito em criaturas do seu tipo. Vocês são assassinos! – e soltou da mão dela, bruscamente.  
- Kate querida, me escute. Quero ajudá-la. Se quisesse tê-la matado, já teria feito isso há muito tempo, enquanto estava inconsciente. Não acha?

Fazia sentido. Por que uma criatura das trevas iria salvá-la?

Kate emudeceu, pensando nas atitudes daquela mulher. Ela parecia estar sendo sincera.  
- Sim.  
- Ótimo. Eu... eu quero ajudá-la.  
- Como??  
- Sim, é verdade. Observei você vagando pela aldeia, Kate, implorando por um prato de comida. Você não tem nada. Não tem comida, nem mantimentos, nem roupas... nem uma família. Sei que você é uma mulher forte; vai mesmo se subjugar a um casamento para escapar da fome?

Kate a mirou, com lágrima nos olhos. Odiava a mulher por ver seu coração como se ele fosse uma janela aberta para o mundo.

- Você realmente o ama, Katherine? Jack? Ou você pensa que ele deve ser sua salvação, pelo fato dele ser um homem bom e correto, incapaz de ferir qualquer criatura? Diga-me, Kate, você ama o homem ou a estátua?  
- Como? – ela não entendia onde ela queria chegar.  
- Você ama o homem de verdade ou a estátua dourada que fizeste dele em sua mente?

Pela segunda vez na noite, ela ficou sem palavras. Ela mesma nunca tinha pensado nisso.

- Cale-se! Pare de entrar nos meus pensamentos!  
- Não é necessário entrar, Kate, eles estão estampados no seu rosto. – ela leu ódio em seu semblante. - O que você acha de trabalhar aqui? Ser a camareira do castelo?  
- Eu...?  
- Kate, eu pagaria cinco moedas de prata por semana. – por Deus, era mais do que seu pai ganhava por ano! – você teria comida, roupas novas, acomodações... tudo.  
- Por que diabos você está sendo tão boa comigo? Desde quando um demônio é capaz de bem-feitorias? Você põe mel em sua voz e estrelas em seu sorriso, mas quer o sangue que corre em minhas veias. Negue, vamos, negue que você não quer? Você não é diferente dos outros. Eu vejo em seus olhos, Juliet. O brilho assustador da besta, assim como vejo nele. E olhe só o que ele fez comigo. Chega, eu vou embora daqui.

Kate já ia na direção da porta, quando Juliet a deteve pelo braço.

- Kate, espere. – olhou novamente no fundo de seus olhos, e concentrou-se. - Eu sei o que ele fez com você. Ele destruiu sua vida! Ele.. também fez isso comigo. Eu era filha de um senhor feudal riquíssimo, herdeira de tudo, e noiva do mais belo rapaz que já vira na minha vida mortal. Eu tinha tudo. E ele me trouxe para a escuridão! Simplesmente porque precisava de companhia! Eu odeio esse homem, e sei que você também. Eu o odeio como nenhuma outra criatura poderia odiar. Mas... eu não posso destruí-lo. Nunca poderei. Ele é infinitamente mais poderoso do que eu; pode me destruir com um estalar de dedos. Mas você...  
- Como que eu poderia destruí-lo, sendo ele tão forte?  
- Vampiros são vulneráveis de dia, Kate. Escondemos-nos porque aquela bola de fogo é uma das poucas coisas que nos pode destruir.  
- Não vejo aonde você quer chegar.  
- Com você trabalhando aqui, você teria acesso livre a todo o castelo. Eu lhe dou os meios... e você executa. Eu sei Kate, eu vejo em você esse ódio. Vejo como você fica quando você fala dele. Ele matou seu pai, Kate! Você acha que as mortes na aldeia terem começado assim que ele chegou foi uma mera coincidência? Logicamente que não. Ele matou a todos, Kate, e veja só quem ficou com a culpa! Você!

A dor, esquecida no fundo de seu coração, voltou das profundezas, dilacerando seu ser. Não pode evitar que as lágrimas caíssem em torrente por seus olhos; o ódio transbordava dela, e dava-lhe forças, e empurrava-lhe para frente. Ela era um demônio, mas ela dizia a verdade.

- Como... como eu faria isso?  
- Eu lhe direi em breve. Agora, vá dormir, você está exausta.

Kate sentiu-se atordoada, mas pensou ser a dor que sentia que a debilitava. Subiu as escadas devagar, e parou no meio dela, virando-se para Juliet:

- O que faço se encontrá-lo de noite?  
- Ele não irá voltar essa noite, Kate. Foi para Londres. Mas se o vir... não olhe em seus olhos, e esconda seus pensamentos, pensando em coisas supérfluas e irritantes. Mas não penso que ele irá trás de você. Ele não gosta de presas fáceis e repetidas.

Fez um gesto afirmativo, e terminou de subir as escadas. Sentiu-se uma criancinha que era convencida contra a sua vontade a ir para a cama mais cedo. Quando Kate desapareceu no alto da escada, Juliet não pode evitar dar um sorriso largo de satisfação. Tinha funcionado, afinal.

*************

Juliet estava no órgão, tocando uma canção sombria, ainda sorridente. Mal tocava nas teclas; elas se moviam com a força de seu pensamento. Um dos poucos poderes que Juliet tinha adquirido durante todos esses anos era mover os objetos sem tocá-los. Adorava a sensação de poder que sentia quando via os objetos se submeterem ao seu grandioso poder. Estava tão distraída que não o viu chegar.

- Ora, ora... que sorriso enorme neste rosto.

Ele estava sentado no alto de um dos tubos enormes do órgão, olhando para ela com um sorriso irônico, que só ele sabia dar. Ela congelou, e ele percebeu a súbita mudança nela; como o vento, desceu de onde estava e foi sentar-se ao lado dela no banco. Começou a tocar algumas notas, também com a força da mente, quando notou que Juliet ainda estava congelada, petrificada, exalando medo por todos os poros. Segurou forte em seu pescoço e a fez olhar para ele. Ela nada pode fazer.

- Por que você está se borrando de medo, em Juliet?  
- N-não é nada, eu...

Ele sentiu um cheiro no ar, e então ela percebeu que tudo estava perdido. Fechou os olhos para não encarar os dele, mas ele apertou-a com mais força. Se ela respirasse, já teria morrido.

- Quem esteve aqui? Eu já lhe disse para nunca trazer suas vítimas para o castelo, sua estúpida!  
- Mas eu... não...  
- Não seja imbecil! O cheiro de uma virgem está por todo o castelo. – ele pegou sua mão com violência e a cheirou – e em você também! Quem você...

E ele lembrou-se do cheiro. E de quem aquele cheiro pertencia.

- Mas essa é uma surpresa muito agradável! Você a trouxe aqui? E não a matou! Sim, porque posso sentir o cheiro dela, mas não de seu sangue. Que tipo de estúpida é você, Juliet? Acha mesmo que algumas milhas me impediriam de voltar para casa ainda hoje? Esqueceu que vôo com a velocidade do vento? Posso ir e voltar com poucos minutos. Sua grandiosa tola!

Ele a jogou contra a parede. Quando Juliet ia começar a se levantar, ele se aproximou dela, com fogo nos olhos.

- Não toque nela!

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta que ecoou por todo o castelo. Ela tentou levantar-se, mas antes disso, ele se concentrou e usou um de seus poderes mais terríveis; Juliet tinha a sensação de estar no deserto, queimando com a luz do sol. Quando ele viu que ela estava inconsciente, subiu para o quarto.

*************

Kate ainda não sabia como por Deus tinha aceitado ficar naquele lugar. A perspectiva de ganhar um bom dinheiro era agradável, mas não _ali_. Mas a chuva caía torrencialmente lá fora, e ela sabia que Juliet não a deixaria sair do castelo naquela noite, nem mesmo que quisesse. Ela dormiria na toca do inimigo, com um olho aberto e outro fechado.

Pensando nisso, receou que ele invadisse seu quarto, caso ele voltasse. Ele não podia voltar, ela rezava consigo... o que ele faria com ela caso a descobrisse ali, bem debaixo do seu teto? Ela não gostava de pensar. Reuniu suas forças e arrastou o móvel pesado contra a porta, para dificultar o arrombamento. Só isso lhe tomou um bom tempo, pois o móvel era pesado. Mas ela precisava de mais. Vasculhou a penteadeira à procura de alguma coisa que pudesse lhe defender do demônio; para sua surpresa, achou um crucifixo de prata, cravejado de rubis, dentro de uma das caixas. Pensou em todas as lendas que já escutara sobre vampiros, para ter alguma idéia, e achou uma escova de madeira. Colocou-a no vão da janela, e fechando com força, quebrou a escova no meio, obtendo assim uma estaca de madeira, não muito grande, mas o suficiente. Colocou os dois objetos debaixo do travesseiro.

Quando estava retirando o vestido e colocando uma camisola de seda que estava convenientemente estendida em cima da cama, Kate ouviu uma gargalhada alta e maligna. Sentiu arrepios de medo percorrerem sua espinha. Ele estava em casa, oh Deus! Acendeu todas as velas do quarto possíveis, e ficou pegou o crucifixo embaixo do travesseiro. Olhou pela janela, aberta; saiu correndo para fechá-la. E se ele pudesse escalar paredes? A tempestade parou, e as nuvens escondiam uma grande lua cheia. Maior e mais bela do que o dia em que... ele chegou. Céus, ela pensou, me ajudem.

Sentou-se na cama e o sono pregava-lhe peças. Mesmo com o quarto repleto de velas, ela sentia uma vontade de fechar os olhos incontrolável. Queria apenas apagar as luzes e deitar no colchão macio, até amanhecer o dia, e depois sair correndo daquele lugar. Mas algo dizia que ela não podia fazer aquilo.

_Too scared to turn your light out  
'Cos there's something on your mind_

Um barulho do lado de fora da janela a tirou do devaneio. Pelos deuses, ele estava ali! Ela correu para o canto do quarto, segurando o crucifixo como quem segurava a vida; sua respiração estava rápida e seu coração batia demasiadamente acelerado. Ela rezou todas as orações que sabia, fez promessas, tudo que pensou que pudesse lhe ajudar naquele momento.

O relógio da igreja soou a meia-noite, agourento. Algum tempo passou sem que ela ouvisse nada. Um pensamento de alívio passou por sua mente; ele foi embora! Sentou na cama, mais aliviada. Agradecia aos céus, quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Pegou o crucifixo outra vez, e todas as velas se apagaram, de uma vez. Ela gritou.

- Vá embora, demônio! Vá! Em nome de Deus, me deixe em paz!

Segurava o crucifixo com o braço estendido, que tremia demais. E então, ela viu aquilo de novo; os olhos, brilhantes e violáceos, a encarando na escuridão.

_I'm your Night Prowler, asleep in the day  
I'm your Night Prowler, get out of my way  
Look out for the Night Prowler, watch you tonight  
I'm the Night Prowler, when you turn out the light ..._

- Deus não vai salvá-la agora, Katherine.

Ela correu para a porta, e para seu desespero lembrou que tinha colocado o maldito móvel justamente para ele não entrar. Voltou correndo e pulou por cima da cama, para se esconder atrás do espelho, mas num piscar de olhos lá estava ele. O sangue gelou em suas veias. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, como Juliet lhe dissera para fazer. Não adiantou muito.

- Deixe-me em paz, demônio! – ela mostrou o crucifixo para ele.  
- Oh, que tolinha! – ele pegou o objeto de suas mãos, e amassou entre os dedos, como se fosse papel. – Acredita mesmo nessas tolices? Aposto que tem consigo uma boa réstia de alho, não é mesmo?

Ela podia vê-lo, com a luz da lua invadindo todo o quarto. Ele vestia uma camisa branca, aberta, e calças culote, curtas, típicas da época. Encostou-a na parede, desta vez bem devagar, e trouxe os quadris dela perto do seu. Ela ainda tremia. Era divertido vê-la daquela maneira, de olhos fechados, bem apertados, e com pensamentos infantis, como a luz do sol e morangos. Ele pegou seu queixo e virou seu rosto, para observar com deleite seu pescoço frágil; a artéria principal, que alimenta o cérebro, estava dilatava e visível aos olhos de qualquer um. O cheiro que ela emanava era puro êxtase para ele; o cheiro selvagem de uma virgem misturado com o odor característico do medo. O corpo dela vibrava cada vez que ele tocava nela, mas ele sabia que não era prazer, e sim medo.

De repente, ele pôde detectar em sua mente um pensamento sombrio, porque Kate já não mais conseguia esconder o que pensava. Ele sentiu o ódio dela, um ódio pungente, avassalador. Ele sabia que ela queria matá-lo com todas as forças que tinha, queria ser capaz de destruí-lo, por tudo que ele fez. Ela não vibrava só de medo; era fúria, pura e simples, que pulsava em suas veias. E então ele se viu nela; um ser rejeitado, tido como escória, lixo humano. Ele viu em seus pensamentos tudo o que ela passou, tudo que ela sofreu, e pela primeira vez na sua vida imortal, encontrou alguém que tinha a mesma magnitude do ódio dele. Um marginal sanguinário, sem escrúpulos, que faria tudo para se vingar; ele faria tudo para se vingar do homem que fizera isso com ele, e ela, queria se vingar _dele._ Isso o assustou. Nunca pensou que outra criatura senão as criaturas da noite fosse possível odiar como aquela criatura, aparentemente frágil, o odiava.

E assim, em seu devaneio, ele passou a encará-la estarrecido. Ele não mais a segurava, nem tocava sua pele, e lentamente ela virou-se para olhá-lo, contrariando tudo o que pensou que deveria fazer. Ela olhou nos olhos brilhantes, e viu seu reflexo neles. Ele não estava tentando nenhum tipo de feitiço ou algo do tipo; pela primeira vez, ele estava simplesmente _olhando-a_, como se ele fosse um mortal, uma pessoa comum, olhando, simplesmente, admirando. Seu lado mortal, um lado que ficou escondido bem no fundo do seu ser desde que ele entrou para as trevas, subiu a superfície.

E então, ele a beijou.

Ele não quis mordê-la, muito menos matá-la. Ele simplesmente queria saber o gosto que tinha seus lábios. Kate resistiu por um tempo, virando o rosto, mas ele era mais forte que ela, e logo ela se entregou; para a surpresa de Kate também, ela subitamente cedeu, permitindo que ele colocasse a língua dentro de sua boca, explorando, tornando o beijo mais e mais profundo. Para a surpresa de ambos, nenhum fugia, nenhum invadia; eles eram iguais no beijo, explorando um ao outro, com as mãos, deixando seus corpos mais próximos.

Sem que Sawyer percebesse, sua sede falou mais alto, e ele deixou que suas presas crescessem. Um filete de sangue escorreu dos lábios de Kate, quando ele parou o beijo; o sangue dela tinha um gosto extremamente diferente dos outros. Ele já tinha experimentado outras virgens antes, mas nada era como aquele sangue. Nada. Ele lambeu o filete que escorreu, subindo do pescoço até os lábios. Kate suspirou. Quando ele ia beijá-la de novo, ela saiu correndo, na direção da cama. Ele a alcançou, impedindo que ela fugisse; deitou por cima dela, mas o que viu nos seus olhos era de novo o medo. Suas presas estavam aparentes, e ele tinha sangue nos lábios. Mas ele foi em frente.

Beijou seu pescoço novamente, sentindo o sabor do sangue bem ali, a distância de uma mordida. Com um movimento de mão, ele rasgou-lhe a camisola inteira, e retirou a sua camisa; o contato da pele foi algo surreal. Para ele, a pele quente era puro deleite. Os seios firmes, os mamilos rijos, o fizeram delirar. Para ela, o contato frio, estranho, era também prazeroso. O sentir assim, nesse contato, a fez gemer, alto e profundamente, e ela própria se assustou consigo. Ele tomou o seio esquerdo na boca, beijando, lambendo, sugando, e Kate queria fugir dali, sair correndo, mas mesmo assim, enterrou seus dedos em seu cabelo loiro, comprido. Uma fisgada a fez voltar a si; ele a mordeu, e o prazer foi-se, dando lugar a um misto de deleite e angústia. Devagar, ela levou uma das mãos para debaixo do travesseiro, retirando a estaca, e quando ele notou, ela enfiou-lhe no peito a estaca. Ele pareceu rir-se no começo, de sua tolice, mas ela viu que aquilo tinha feito algo com ele. Ele rolou para o chão, contorcendo-se, e Kate tampou os olhos, assustada.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ele tinha desaparecido.


End file.
